


First Joint Purchase or, Ode to Lady Gaga

by AndiLand (AndiMarquette)



Series: bang shui 'verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Strap-Ons, Sweetness, cuteness, oh my god the feels, romantic smut, smutty fluff, smutty romance, strap-on sex, total heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMarquette/pseuds/AndiLand
Summary: It's still semester break and Clarke and Lexa buy a toy together and put it to good use a few days after UnChristmas (that's a reference from "bang shui"). They also continue to build on their relationship.Totally fluffy, with smut embedded within. Told from both Lexa's POV and Clarke's.NOTE: This is a continuation/one-shot of the "bang shui" 'verse and story. If you have not read "bang shui," you won't get some of the references here or the inside jokes, but it shouldn't detract too much if you haven't.This novella is meant to be a bridge between "bang shui" and the future continuation (book 2) of "bang shui," but it's not imperative to read it if you'd rather skip the smut.So, yes. This includes sex mixed in with the fluff and romance (which was the point), so if that's not your thing, there's your warning.Also, standard disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The 100 or anything to do with The 100. I'm just here writing fanfic.





	1. Disco Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go online shopping for...well, a certain toy.

Lexa leaned on the counter, waiting for the coffee to finish its brewing in the French press. She didn’t need a timer because she knew exactly when the coffee would reach perfect strength and at that point, she would pour it into the two cups she had set out. Each contained a splash of half-and-half, and would mix perfectly with the coffee as she poured.

She stared at the press, but didn’t really see it because her thoughts were still in bed with Clarke, who she’d left dozing after a round of seriously hot morning sex that had left her a little sore in the best possible ways. And then she thought about New Year’s Eve, which seemed like it had happened longer ago than just last week, and how she and Clarke had been nearly inseparable since. Maybe it was weird, but the more time she spent with her, the more she wanted to spend with her.

Being around her was exciting, yes, but it also made her feel calm, like she could just _be_. Clarke made her feel safe to express who she was, to talk about things that were painful or made her uncomfortable, to relax into the connection between them. It was so different than her past relationships, and sometimes she worried that she wasn’t doing it right, but then Clarke would take her hand or hug her or pull her into a kiss and everything would be fine.

She’d never let herself be this vulnerable with anyone, and sometimes she caught herself, because she’d be waiting for the catch, for the thing that always seemed to happen that proved she wasn’t worthy of something this good, of someone like Clarke. And then she’d think about Clarke’s UnChristmas surprise and all those thoughts would dissipate. Clarke was different. She was special, and she had picked _her_. Clarke had picked _her_ , and made herself vulnerable, too, and fuck, she was so in love with goddamn Clarke Griffin that it kind of hurt, really deep, but in a really good way.

She focused on the coffee again, which was ready, she knew intuitively, and pressed the plunger down then poured it into the cups, something she’d done thousands of times in the past, and for Clarke, she’d do it thousands more. Millions. She’d do whatever the hell needed to be done to ensure that Clarke got coffee, and if that meant she had to go to the damn Andes and start growing it herself, well, she would.

She took the cups to the bedroom and stood in the doorway and God, was there anything more beautiful than Clarke naked in her bed, blonde hair lying across the pillows, tangled in sheets and sunlight, relaxed and sated?

And then she opened her eyes and Lexa’s breath caught in her chest and all she could do was smile.

Which got her an answering smile back, and there wasn’t anything Lexa wouldn’t do for one of her smiles.

“Hi,” she said, and her voice was husky with the remnants of sleep, sex, and that certain timbre she directed only at her and Lexa wondered how the hell she hadn’t dropped the cups.

“Hi, back.” She waited while Clarke sat up before she handed her one of the cups, which she took in both hands but before she sipped, she leaned in and brushed a kiss over Lexa’s mouth and even that simple gesture sent electrical currents through her veins.

“Fuck, this is so good,” Clarke said after she took a drink. “And the coffee’s all right, too,” she added with a smirk.

Lexa laughed and sat down on the bed so she could face her.

“Have I told you how much I love mornings like this with you?” Clarke asked as she carefully moved closer and rested her free hand on Lexa’s thigh and she imagined she felt heat through the fabric of the baggy shorts she had thrown on.

“Yes. But it never gets old and I love hearing it.”

Clarke grinned. “Hell, I love _all_ mornings with you.”

Lexa leaned in and kissed her. “Same,” she said, smiling against her lips. And then she kept kissing her because fuck, she was right there—naked—and she tasted like coffee and the morning’s activities and Lexa was pretty sure that she could do this forever, that every day with her was a gift.

“God, I love kissing you,” Clarke murmured against her mouth.

“And I love it when you do, so it works out pretty well all around.”

Clarke smiled again then pulled away and took another sip of coffee, though she regarded her over the rim of the cup. “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

“And that works out well, too.” She kissed her again and Lexa lost all coherent thought for a few seconds. “So, Commander,” Clarke finally said. “I would love to make you breakfast. Or brunch. Lunch? I don’t even fucking know what time it is.” She glanced at the clock on the bedside table near Lexa. “Brunch.” She looked back at her and grinned. “I fucking love semester break.”

Lexa laughed again. “Same. And yes, I would love it if you made brunch. Do you need any brunch-type foods that I should get?”

“No. We should be all right. But I _will_ need more coffee, Woods.” She raised her eyebrows and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Done.”

“And after we eat, how about we do a little…shopping?” She put a particular emphasis on “shopping” and the expression in her eyes made Lexa’s heart beat a little faster.

“Huh. Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” She asked, keeping her tone over-the-top innocent.

“Duh.” She sipped, and the sheet slipped and Lexa was treated to the sight of her breasts and good God—she pretty much stopped breathing.

Clarke smirked. “See something you like?” she asked in that soft husky tone that always made Lexa ache in ways she never thought she could.

“Where do I even start?” She set her coffee cup on the bedside table and did the same with Clarke’s before she straddled her and slowly kissed her neck, then the hollow of her throat, and then the sensitive areas right above her breasts.

Clarke moaned softly. “Jesus,” she whispered. “You make me feel so fucking good…” she sighed then sucked her breath in sharply as Lexa grazed her nipples with her teeth.

“And that’s exactly what I want to do,” she said before she closed her lips around one of Clarke’s nipples, reveling in how it stiffened against her tongue and in how Clarke responded to her.

“Fuck, I literally cannot get enough of you. And is it wrong that I’m so ready for you again?”

She slowly released her nipple, sucking hard as she did and Clarke arched against her. “Fuck, no,” Lexa said, and she sat up and took her tank top off and threw it onto the floor then leaned over again and Clarke tugged at the waistband of her shorts, movements impatient.

“As cute as you are in these, take them off,” she almost growled. “Now.”

“Does the Pancake Master give orders to the Commander?” Lexa teased as she helped Clarke work the shorts off her hips.

“Does the Commander want me to stop?” she shot back and Lexa kissed her, hard and deep. “That’s what I thought,” Clarke said with an impossibly sexy smirk and Lexa gently brushed her mouth over the beauty mark above Clarke’s upper lip and Clarke moaned again.

“How are you so amazing?” she asked.

Lexa chuckled. “I ask myself that same question about you every fucking day.” She moved the sheet and lowered herself against her and good God, the way it felt to be skin to skin with her—she bit her lip and groaned softly. “Fuck, Clarke.”

“Yes, please.” And she spread her legs wider to accommodate her.

“Gladly. What do you want?” Lexa asked as she braced herself above her, hands on either side of her head. “My tongue? Fingers? Or me, sliding against you like this?” And she pressed her center against Clarke’s wet folds.

“That. Oh, God, that’s good,” she said, biting her lip as she gripped Lexa’s ass and pulled her down harder. “Mmm.”

“I love how wet you are.” Lexa moved her hips and Clarke shifted her position so they were clit to clit, heat to heat, and good fucking _God_ how could anything feel so damn good…

“You’re pretty wet yourself,” Clarke teased, voice breathy with exertion and arousal and from her expression, Lexa knew she was already pretty close. Clarke spread her legs even wider and met Lexa’s thrusts, breath hissing between her teeth. “I need you to make me come,” she managed and Lexa was only too happy to oblige.

“Like this?” She pressed against her harder and increased the speed of her movements and Jesus, she was close, too, and the way Clarke felt against her, all slick and hot—fuck.

“Yes. That—oh, God.” Clarke dug her fingers harder into Lexa’s ass. “Don’t you dare stop,” she whispered, urgent. “I’m so close and you feel so fucking good.”

“Not a chance.” Lexa smiled down at her and got lost in her eyes (because really, who wouldn’t?) and then Clarke groaned, long and low, and her head fell back onto the pillow even as she strained against her.

“Fuuuck,” she managed. “Lexa—”

“I’m here,” she said, heart swelling at the sight of Clarke beneath her, naked and vulnerable, flushed and panting, and she didn’t want to fight it anymore, so she let go, too, and sparks flashed behind her eyelids and a tide of emotions and sensations roared through her veins and she let herself collapse and Clarke’s hands were on her back and then she hugged her close, still breathing heavily and trembling a little.

Lexa worked her arms around Clarke, too, and held on, letting her fill her senses. She loved the way she smelled. Hints of vanilla and something earthy and crisp and something uniquely Clarke under that. “Okay?” she asked after a few more moments and Clarke chuckled, warm and sure.

“I love your check-ins.” She kissed her gently on the forehead. “I’m beyond okay. You?”

“Yes,” she said against her neck. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you. And thank you for that.” She chuckled, low in her throat. “So is this going to be a thing, now? Sex. Then sleep. Then morning sex. Then coffee. Then a quickie?”

Lexa grinned and she repositioned herself so her body weight wasn’t completely on top of her. She nuzzled her neck. “I really have no problem with that.”

“Neither do I. But I do think we’re going to need some sustenance if we plan to engage in further activities. And with regard to those activities, I really would like to do that shopping we talked about last week.” Her voice held traces of a sexy little purr and Lexa smiled.

“When you put it that way…” she kissed her neck and slowly untangled herself.

“Just a second,” Clarke said, and Lexa stopped, looking down at her. “I just—” Clarke cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss and Lexa was sure the primary reason she was on this earth was to do exactly this.

“I just really can’t get enough of you,” Clarke said softly after a while.

“Good. My plan is still working.” She flashed her a half-smile and kissed her on the forehead. “But I agree that sustenance may be in order. So how about I see you in a bit? I’ll bring more coffee.”

Clarke cupped her cheek and stroked it with her thumb. “And I forgot we have dinner with Monty and Harper tonight.”

Lexa stared at her. “Shit, I forgot, too. Guess that means we should shower.”

She laughed. “Probably. As much as I love what we’ve been doing, we’d be doing a public service by showering.”

She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Clarke shook her head. “No, Woods. Absolutely not. I am not taking a shower with you,” she sounded exasperated but her expression was full of affection.

She pretended to pout.

“I’m not doing it. Because I’ll get in there with you, and you’ll be all—” she stopped, flustered.

“All what?” Lexa asked and she brushed her lips lightly over Clarke’s. “What, Griffin?”

“Oh, my God, I kind of hate you right now.” She made a cute little noise. “You know exactly what’ll happen. I’ll get in there, and there will not be proper showering occurring because I cannot fucking resist you, and in circumstances that involve you naked and water running down—” she stopped again.

“Down…?” Lexa lightly bit Clarke’s lower lip, thinking about water running down Clarke’s chest, between her breasts and over the delicious curves of her hips and belly.

“You’re the worst.” She smiled and she kissed her again.

“You kinda like it,” Lexa said with another grin.

“Fuck it, I love it. But I also know that if I get into the shower with you, there won’t be proper showering occurring.”

“That’s the point.” She brushed her lips along Clarke’s jaw to a particular spot behind her ear and Clarke groaned.

“Damn it, Woods.”

“Okay, okay.” She reluctantly pulled away and got off the bed. “Rain check—or maybe shower check?”

“Definitely.” She got out of bed, too, and pulled her sweats on and then put on the sweatshirt Lexa had given her for UnChristmas. “And now, I’m leaving, because you standing there like that—” she gestured at Lexa, who didn’t have clothes on, “is totally not fair to my resistance.”

Lexa laughed. “Fine. Is there a dress code for dinner tonight?”

“Totally casual. I think they want to go to the beer garden. I’ll text and find out for sure.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.” She gripped the front of Clarke’s sweatshirt and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Oh, you are not playing fair at _all_ ,” Clarke said.

She smirked against her mouth. “Pretty sure you still love it.”

“Pretty sure you’re still right.” And she kissed her deep and ran her hands up Lexa’s bare back and fuck, she’d never get tired of Clarke touching her.

“I am now leaving,” Clarke announced as she pulled away. “Let the record show that I, Clarke Griffin, am now leaving Lexa Woods’ bedroom to go make brunch.”

She laughed. “Nice. But that lawyer talk is making me kind of hot again.”

“Excuse me? _Making_ you hot? You never stopped.” And Clarke flashed her a grin. “See you soon. Make sure you bring your equipment. We’ll do show and tell after brunch.” She raised her eyebrows and raked her with another heated glance, then picked up her sneakers and left. A few seconds later, Lexa heard the apartment door open then close and it felt so much emptier without her. Thank God she lived right next door.

She sighed happily, grabbed her robe, and went to shower. God, this semester break was the best ever.

 

###

Clarke chewed her lower lip as she scrolled on her tablet and God, Lexa loved it when she did that, loved the little crease above the bridge of her nose as she concentrated, loved watching her as she worked through something. A couple of flyaway strands of hair had gotten loose from the tie she had used and they framed her face and Lexa stared because damn, her GF was gorgeous.

And those faded tight jeans were totally helping. Along with the V-neck tee she wore under an untucked blue flannel shirt. Lexa had been thinking that all through brunch, but then, she was always thinking that and it seemed that the more she got to know her, the more beautiful she became.

“So I’m thinking—” Clarke looked up at her, and cocked her head. “What?”

She smiled. “Just you.”

And then she got that little smile, the one that was both sultry but affectionate, like they were sharing an inside joke. “Care to elaborate?”

“I was just thinking that my GF is incredible and gorgeous and I sometimes think I’m dreaming, that I’m here with her.”

“Well,” Clarke said as she ran her free hand down Lexa’s chest to her belt, “I know for a fact that your GF thinks the same things about you.” She hooked her fingers on the waistband of Lexa’s jeans and pulled her closer until they weren’t even inches apart and Lexa cupped her face.

“I’m so damn lucky,” she said softly and she leaned in, her forehead against Clarke’s.

“So am I,” Clarke whispered back and Lexa was floating in clouds of feels as she moved her hands and hugged Clarke close, reveling in her warm solidity and familiarity. Hints of vanilla teased her nose and Lexa knew it was imprinted on her heart, like so much else of Clarke.

“Okay?” Clarke asked.

She smiled because she, too, loved their check-ins, and how they had been part of their relationship since the beginning. “Completely. You?”

“Fuck, yes. And God, you smell good. Have I told you that?”

“A few times, yes,” Lexa said as she released her.

“Seriously. I love the way you smell.” And then she smirked. “No matter what you’ve been doing. Especially when it’s me.”

Lexa laughed. “And on that note, shall we continue shopping?” She quirked an eyebrow and gestured at Clarke’s tablet, which she still held.

“Definitely. And I’m super glad that we seem to have similar taste in toys,” Clarke said as she scrolled. “And size preference.” She flashed a lascivious little grin and it was all Lexa could do not to undress her right there. Again. How fucking thirsty was she for her?

Dammit. She needed to be an adult about this, and not let this conversation devolve into what Lexa _really_ wanted to be doing, and it involved being tangled up naked with Clarke.

“So you’re saying we’re equally matched in the dick department?” she teased.

“I mean…” Clarke gestured at her bed, where two dildos and two harnesses were lined up like specimens on a lab table. The dildos were the same length and girth, but neither looked like a realistic cock. They were more stylized and smooth and in colors unrelated to any kind of skin tone.

“I will say I like the color swirls in yours,” Lexa said, affecting a thoughtful air and trying very hard not to think about strapping it on right then and taking Clarke to bed. That would completely defeat the purpose of this exercise, which was buying a toy together that didn’t have a history outside the two of them.

A toy that Lexa was going to love strapping on and putting to use as soon as possible. And clearly, she was totally ineffective in not thinking about what she planned to do with it.

“I kinda like the little sparkles in yours,” Clarke said. “I think I’d like one like that. But I’ll take swirls, too.” She looked back at the tablet. “Do you have a color preference? Though the blue you’ve got is nice.”

“Anything but so-called ‘flesh’ colors.”

“Same.” Clarke looked at her and grinned, sly. “If I’m going to ride a disco stick, it better look like a damn disco.”

Lexa stared at her for a beat then laughed. “Oh, my God.”

“And now you’ll never think of that Lady Gaga song the same way again.”

She shook her head, still laughing. “True. But whatever. Find us a damn disco stick.”

Clarke laughed, too. “I love it when you talk dirty to me. So—” she handed the tablet to her. “What about this?”

“I like those colors.” Black, dark and light blue, and white all swirled together in cool patterns. And again, she forced herself not to imagine herself or Clarke strapping it on. But she totally failed. Epically. And her arousal pooled between her thighs, and she knew that if Clarke strapped one on right now, she’d be able to slide right in. And fuck, Lexa’s mouth went dry again. All the moisture in her body was clearly headed to the part of her body that was most interested right now in this whole sex toy conversation.

Good thing she was wearing loose jeans. Had they been tighter, they might have contributed to her situation, with the seam at her crotch.

“I thought you might, given your contribution to this comparison exercise,” Clarke was saying.

Lexa checked the length on the tablet, trying to concentrate on making an informed purchase. A little over six inches, and a little over an inch girth at its widest. That was the size of the toy she already had. She looked at the two dildos on the bed again. Clarke’s was about the same size. “Are you good with the size on this?” she asked, gesturing at the image on the tablet, managing to sound clinical.

“Oh, yeah,” Clarke said in a particular husky tone and gave her a completely thirsty smile and oh, God, she might come from the sound of Clarke’s voice alone.

“We could get one that’s a little slimmer, if you’d prefer,” she managed. “Or a little, um, thicker.”

“Maybe for our second purchase. For now, let’s go with what we know we like and what we know will fit our harnesses.”

“Our second? That sounds a lot like you might have some future toy plans,” Lexa said, fighting an urge to put an end to this conversation, which was inspiring her in ways she hadn’t expected, though she shouldn’t have been surprised, given the effect Clarke always had on her. And hello, given the subject they were addressing. Which she was trying to deal with like an adult.

Then again, what was more adult than toy-shopping to ensure that they got something that would work for them both? They were communicating in an adult way, about an adult topic and then Clarke did that thing with her bottom lip, where she lightly bit it as she half-smiled and sparks danced around low in Lexa’s belly at the sight.

“And?” Clarke said, a teasing challenge.

“Just an observation. And yeah, a total agreement.” She fought the urge to kiss her, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop right away.

“Plus, I like the name. That whole ride thing I have going on.”

Lexa glanced at the tablet again and grinned. “I see. Well, we don’t have to call it ‘Bronco.’ I mean, ‘Disco Stick’ has a nice ring to it.”

“You don’t think Lady Gaga will sue us later on?” she said, amusement in her eyes.

“I’m not planning on telling her. Though I might know a couple of lawyers who can help if that happens.” She arched an eyebrow. “But then again, she’d probably be flattered.”

Clarke laughed. “She probably would be. So how about this company? This particular model and material is a little pricey—”

“That’s where I got mine. And it’s well worth the price. Good quality lasts longer. That material they use is their signature extra-special silicone, easy to clean, and durable.”

“Hmm,” Clarke said. “Do tell.” She put her hands on Lexa’s hips and it seemed she felt the heat from her palms.

“I’d rather show you,” Lexa said, voice soft, every little bit of her on fire.

“I can’t wait,” and her lips were so close that Lexa felt her breath on her mouth.

“Same.”

Clarke chuckled, a low, sultry sound. “Then we’d better order this damn thing _now_.”

“ _God_ , yes.” She hoped she didn’t sound too eager, but from the look in Clarke’s eyes, she clearly didn’t need to worry about that.

Clarke took the tablet back. “Do we need more lube?”

“Um…it’s probably a good idea.” She smirked. “One can never have too much lube.”

“Agree. Okay, I’ll get more. Water-based, of course. Glycerine-free.” After a few seconds, Clarke looked at her, brow furrowed. “Condoms?”

“For…? We’re both clean.”

“Wasn’t sure if you were into that, putting a condom on a toy. It does help with clean-up. And if you’re switching between particular orifices.”

“True. But we’ve had that discussion. Do you want to revisit?”

“No. Still not a fan of anal,” she said, matter-of-fact. “Hasn’t changed since I started having sex or since we talked about it, but who knows? Right now, though, still not into it.”

“Well, my views haven’t changed since we had the original conversation about it. I’m still not into it right now, either. And I do think condoms are a good idea for a variety of play with different partners, multiple partners, and, um, various orifice play, and it’s responsible to have them in those situations, but given _our_ situation, I don’t think we need them.”

Clarke flashed her that damn little smirk of hers. “God, I love it when you talk about sex in your future lawyer tone. And I concur. Given our situation, we don’t need condoms. Also, yes. Lube is _always_ a good idea.”

Lexa smiled. And Jesus, she was so fucking thirsty for her right now even as she attempted to have this allegedly adult conversation about things she wanted to use and do right then. “So you’re good, then? We can forgo the condoms?”

“Yeah.”

“But thanks for asking.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I like responsibility when it comes to certain activities.”

Clarke laughed. “Same. And lucky us, everything’s in stock. I was a little worried about that, given the holidays.” She grinned. “People like certain activities this time of year.” She concentrated on the tablet, doing ordering things.

“No argument, there. But whatever. I like them any time of the year as long as you’re involved.”

Clarke laughed. “Good response.” She finished with the tablet and put it on her drawing table then looked back at the bed. “Did you get your harness at this company, too?”

“Yeah. Super comfortable. And easy to clean. You can put it in a regular washer.” She held it up. “Breathable, too.”

“I might actually like to see some of our neighbors’ expressions as you take that out of the washer in the laundry room.”

She smiled, maybe a little lecherously. “They might not know what it is.”

“Poor things.” Clarke studied the harness. “People miss so much." She was quiet for a few seconds. “It’s basically well-made workout equipment for sexy-times,” she said. “And I like the basic black.” She took it from her and held it against her pelvis and she looked at Lexa and raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively and fuck, the little quirk of her lips again as she smirked—

Enough with the self-restraint. Lexa leaned in and kissed her because she couldn’t _not_ do that, and Clarke responded immediately, which only made things heat up more and she slid one of her hands to the back of Lexa’s neck and held her in place and the glide of her tongue and the taste of her mouth…Lexa was pretty sure this was heaven, right here.

“Keep that up and we’ll end up using what we already have,” Clarke said after a few moments, breath hot on Lexa’s lips.

“I’m not sure I’m totally against that anymore,” Lexa said and she lightly bit Clarke’s lower lip, which made her groan and damn, Lexa loved that, too.

“God, you’re distracting,” Clarke murmured against her mouth.

“Are you complaining?”

“Fuck, no.” She smiled and tossed the harness back onto the bed and pulled her into a deeper kiss, and this one sent sparks all the way down to Lexa’s toes. “Damn,” Clarke whispered. “I might not be totally against using what we already have, either.”

They stared at each other for a few moments and Lexa sank into the blue of her eyes and lost herself in their depths, in the warmth and welcome she saw there.

“But…I’d rather wait,” Lexa said. “As difficult as that’s going to be.” She tucked one of Clarke’s flyaway strands of hair behind her ear. “I just—I’m willing to wait for something that’s ours. Together.”

“How is it that you’re able to make strap-on sex sound like the sweetest, most romantic thing ever?” She caressed her cheek.

“It can be.” She kissed the fingers of Clarke’s other hand and stared into her eyes for a few more moments before she grinned. “Or it can be as fucking hot and raw as you want.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she flushed. “Jesus. You’re perfect.”

Lexa shook her head, still smiling. “Nah.”

“Yeah, you are. For me.” And she kissed her, this one a sweet, gentle, slowburn that had Lexa both aching and melting. She pulled away then. “So we haven’t really talked about it, but from comments you’ve made, I’m assuming you’re all right with me strapping it on and doing you, as much as I'm into you doing me.”

Lexa looked at her, puzzled. “Have I not make it obvious that I am totally into that?” And how fucking hot it would be...

“Just making sure. Some women don’t want to be the recipient in strap-on sex. I mean, I haven’t gotten that impression from you, but I’m just putting it out there for consideration.”

“I’m not one of those women.” Lexa brushed hair out of Clarke’s face. “But thanks for checking.”

She smiled. “I rather love how we both switch-hit.”

Lexa laughed. “Same. And well done with the sports metaphor.”

Clarke regarded her for a few moments, then kissed her, this one affectionate. “I feel totally safe with you, and for the first time in my life, I feel like I can be completely vulnerable with someone in bed.”

Her heart. Oh, God. Where was she going to put all these feels? “I’m so glad you do.” She kissed her forehead. “I feel safe with you, too, and that’s one of the reasons I’m comfortable switch-hitting.” She smiled. “I trust you, Clarke.”

And _God_ , the expression in Clarke’s eyes. Warmth, understanding, protectiveness—Lexa was pretty sure she was melting.

“I know how hard that can be for you,” Clarke said, tone gentle.

“It usually is. But you’re different.” She cupped her cheek. “Maybe there _is_ something to this whole Clexonium thing.”

Clarke laughed. "Damn Raven for making that term up." And then she kissed her again, and this one was a little more demanding, a little more thirsty, and Lexa felt it in every part of her body.

“Well, damn,” she said after a few more delicious minutes of that.

“Exactly.” Clarke ran her thumb lightly over Lexa’s bottom lip, and sparks zinged through her chest. “So. Back to business. They ship within seven days of receiving the order. UPS, which means we can track it.”

“Is it wrong that I think it’s really hot that you’re going to be tracking something?”

“Oh, my God,” she said, laughing.

“I mean, it’s kind of apocalyptic, to do that. Maybe. Or it’s like something the League of Assassins might do. Which is weirdly hot.”

“Might? _Would_.” She nipped Lexa’s lower lip. “And yes, please. Keep thinking whatever I do is hot. Also, I’m totally in love with your fangirl side, too.”

And Lexa’s expression must have been completely goofy because Clarke laughed.

“C’mere,” Clarke said, and she pulled her in for another makeout session and this one might have ended with Lexa passing out from both the hunger and feels of it all except Clarke’s phone rang with her mom’s ringtone and Lexa pulled away a little to let her answer.

“Ignore it,” Clarke whispered and she brushed her lips across Lexa’s mouth.

Fuck, Clarke’s lips. And fuck, how she used them. But Lexa’s responsibility gene kicked in. “It might be important. I mean, she’s calling. Not texting.”

She smiled. “I love how you know some of her habits already.” She let her fingers trail along Lexa’s jaw with one hand while she took her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans with her other.

“Hi. What’s up?” she said when she answered and Lexa kissed her on the cheek and stepped away so she could put her toy back in its container. While Clarke talked, Lexa put the toy and the harness into the shopping bag she’d brought them in and then she held the bag up and gestured at the door.

“Hold on, Mom,” Clarke said, and she held the phone against her chest. “Did you have things you need to do before we meet Monty and Harper?”

“Not really. Just a few little things around the apartment. Come over when you’re ready.”

“Okay.” She gave her a quick kiss. “Mom says hi.”

“Hi back. And now I’m leaving.”

“With a bag of goodness,” Clarke said with a sly grin, and Lexa grinned back.

“Yeah, okay. Talk to your mom. See you soon.”

Clarke blew her a kiss and Lexa left, still smiling because she was carrying her sex toys in a cloth shopping bag that advertised the local supermarket. Definitely not something you’d find on the shelves there. Sadly. She put the dildo back in the footlocker she kept in her closet, but the harness she put in the drawer of the bedside table closest to the side of the bed she normally slept on, next to a bottle of lube. That had about a quarter left, she ascertained when she picked it up. Good thing Clarke had ordered more.

She stood for a few moments, the bottle in her hand, staring at the harness. It had been a while since she’d used it. The one-night stand she’d had a year before she met Clarke didn’t involve toys, and Lexa was actually glad because she preferred strap-on sex with someone she cared about or at least liked more than just superficially, and more than just for a one-nighter.

No problem in that regard in this situation, because she was head-over-heels for Clarke, and that made the expectation of strap-on sex that much more exciting, but also a little nerve-wracking, though she wasn’t sure why, since they’d been having a lot of sex the past few weeks. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been naked and exposed in front of each other before. Or under each other. Or on top of each other.

Lexa put the lube back in the drawer, wondering why she felt a little more shy about this than all the other sex they’d had. It was Clarke, after all, and they talked about what they liked and didn’t like during sex all the time. Which was also seriously hot. She loved that they had communicated about that from the beginning, and she loved how expressive Clarke was during sex. It made her able to express herself, too.

So there wasn’t anything to worry about. They’d talk about it. And maybe their first time with the strap-on would be ridiculously funny. Or maybe it would be really hot. Probably both, but with Clarke, it would be okay. Of that, she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi, there! For those of you who read "bang shui" and wanted to know what happened with regard to Clarke and Lexa's post-UnChristmas toy purchase, here you go! For those just joining the "bang shui" 'verse, welcome! Hope you decide to read "bang shui," too.
> 
> And now for your PSAs:
> 
> If you're interested in what site they may have chosen their disco stick from, [here.](https://vixen-creations.myshopify.com/) Yes, it's true. Good quality costs a bit more. But it's worth it. :)
> 
> Also, when choosing lube, you [do need to think about ingredients.](https://www.self.com/story/6-lube-ingredients-to-avoid) If you're using silicone toys, be careful with silicone-based lube, which can lead to deterioration over time. For a list of pros and cons, click [here.](https://www.liveabout.com/silicone-based-lubricants-2983073)
> 
> And always, always communicate with your partner(s) about what you like or don't like. If they don't respect that or respect you and your boundaries, maybe re-think what you're doing in the relationship. That goes for you, too. Listen to your partner(s) and respect their boundaries. And respect yourself! :)
> 
> Have fun and play safe.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://www.andimarquette.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/andimarquette) to check in or yell at me or whatever.


	2. Nice Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets back from DC kinda cranky, but Raven's enchiladas help and so, too, does the package that came in the mail. Then she has a moment (or two or three) with Lexa.

Clarke pulled into her parking space, annoyed because traffic had been a bitch out of DC and it was nearly dark. She turned the engine off, texted Lexa that she was back, and gathered her things then went through the front entrance so she could check the mail.

A credit card offer, one of Raven’s biomechanics journals, and a slip of paper notifying her that she had a package waiting in the main office. And fuck, she knew _exactly_ what that was and it made all kinds of butterflies flit around in her chest and stomach. The office was still open so she clomped down the hallway of the first floor, her motorcycle boots making extra noise.

“Hi,” she said when she walked into the main office, which was basically one of the apartments converted into an office. Someone had added a counter to the main room, and it looked like something you might see in an older roadside motel.

The young guy on duty looked up from the laptop on the desk behind the counter. She recognized him but didn’t know his name.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a smile. “Can I help you?”

Nice office manner, at least. “I have a package.” And holy shit, she barely stopped herself from laughing about the double entendre of that statement. She handed him the slip of paper and he went into another room and returned with a box about ten inches square.

“Here you go.” He handed it to her. “Need anything else?”

“Nope. Thanks.” She hoped she sounded nonchalant and she stepped back into the hallway, the box under one arm, then went up the stairs, mood much lighter. And damn, she needed some Lexa time, like, _right now_ , but Lexa was still on campus meeting with Echo and some others in their law study group. Still two weeks before classes started and already they both had things to do to prepare.

Like traffic, that irritated her a bit, too. She went to her apartment though she flicked a glance at Lexa’s door, wishing she was home. Lexa always soothed the rough edges of her cranky moods and she really wanted to open the box with her.

“Hey, home fries,” Raven shouted from the kitchen when Clarke entered and set her pack down. “You hungry?” she appeared in the doorway, wearing sweatpants and the sweatshirt that Clarke had gotten her for Christmas.

“Yes. And tired.” Clarke took her boots off.

Raven gave her a calculating look. “Wine or beer?”

“That obvious?” she took her coat off and took it to her bedroom. “Wine,” she called as she hung her coat in her closet. She changed into sweats, too, and put on a big, baggy sweater and tied her hair back before she padded to the kitchen in her beat-up slip-on sneakers. She put Raven's journal on the table.

“God, that smells good,” she said.

“Enchiladas, rice, and some weird Latina squash thing I threw together,” Raven said when Clarke went into the kitchen. “Want some?”

“Fuck, yes,” she said as Raven handed her a glass of wine. “And, I’m sorry, but ‘weird Latina squash thing’?”

“I have no other way to describe it. Not fully Mexican, not quite gringa.”

Clarke laughed. “I’ll fucking love it.” She got a plate out of the cabinet.

“How did the meeting with Luna’s boss go?”

“Great. The traffic, not so much. I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with that every day.” She sipped the wine and watched while Raven put enchiladas from the pan on the stove onto the plate then added rice and squash.

“So what did they want in terms of a commission?” Raven asked as she handed the plate to her.

“Something landscape-y with women. I’m going to do some sketches and send them to her and we’ll go from there. This isn’t something they want tomorrow, fortunately, so we’ll have some back and forth.” She carried the plate and her wine glass to the table and sat down. Raven followed and handed her a fork.

“We’re semi-civilized here, Griffin. As much as you pretend otherwise.” She handed her a napkin, too. “And it’s important to practice safe eating when forking,” she said and then she went back into the kitchen.

Clarke snorted a laugh and took a bite of the enchiladas and oh, they were good. Just the right amount of heat, exploding with rich, earthy flavor from the sauce. “God, I love your enchiladas.”

“Bet you say that to all the girls,” she said in a sing-song tone from the kitchen. She reappeared with her wine and sat down across from her, smiling.

“How’s Anya?” Clarke asked. “And how are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“She’s awesome, I’m awesome—duh—and you just saw me day before yesterday.” She took a sip of wine.

“Maybe I miss you,” she said between bites. “You’re my BFF, after all.”

“True. But more importantly, how are _you_? And how is the good ship Clexa?”

Clarke smiled and Raven grinned.

“So much sailing to do,” Raven said. “Am I right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. And things are amazing.” _So_ fucking amazing. Fuck, she was so into Lexa.

Raven studied her for a while.

“What?”

She shrugged, still smiling, but it seemed strained.

“What, Reyes? You have a thought.”

“Please. I have _many_ thoughts. I am a woman of all the thoughts.”

Clarke shook her head and finished the enchiladas. She still had a few bites of rice and squash left and she dug in.

“Do you want more enchiladas?” Raven asked.

“No, this is perfect.” She finished everything. “I might want more wine, though. Do you?” She got up with her empty plate.

“Please and thank you.”

Clarke took her plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off then grabbed the wine bottle off the counter and brought it to the table. She sat down and refilled both their glasses then set the bottle down. “Thanks. Sorry I was a little shitty earlier.”

“Bad traffic and a lack of Lexa will do that to you.”

“Is it weird that I miss her when she’s not around?”

“No.”

“Really? Because I just saw her this morning but fuck, I miss her.”

Raven shrugged. “Because she’s amazing and you’re in love with her.”

Clarke stared at her for a beat then smiled. “Yeah, I am.” And it set her heart on fire to acknowledge that.

“And she’s in love with you right back. So of course you miss her. You just found her and you’re trying to make up for lost time.”

Clarke frowned. “What do you mean?”

“She’s like a missing part of you that you didn’t realize was missing and now that she’s here, you’re trying to catch up with all the time that she wasn’t.” She flashed her a grin. “Clexonium, Padawan, at work. Some people are meant to be together, and when they finally enter each other’s orbits, well, there’s an instant reaction.”

She laughed. “You and your Clexonium.”

“No, _you_ and your Clexonium. But it’s true. You and Woods are a super good fit. And she’s balm to your soul.”

“Okay, I really need to know where my snarky BFF Raven Reyes went, because this Yoda version—I’m not sure I can take it.”

Raven laughed. “I’m just so fucking happy to see _you_ so happy. I mean, after all that BS with Señor Douchebag, here comes Lexa, and she’s literally perfect for you. And you were smart enough to see it. Though it took you a little bit…” she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. So what’s Anya up to?”

“Nice deflection, Griff. She’s good. She had a bunch of stuff to do, and then she has a bunch of early meetings tomorrow with potential grantmakers, so I won’t see her ’til tomorrow evening.” She made a sad face.

“So do you want to do something tomorrow? Shopping? Hanging out? We can go to a movie or something.”

Raven brightened. “BFF time?”

“Totally. Lunch? Mani?”

“Oh, my God, I _knew_ there was a reason I loved you. Lunch and mani-pedi?”

“Let’s do it. Where do you want to eat?”

“If you feel like driving, we can go to that awesome Thai place across town and then go to that mani-pedi place near the movie theaters.”

“Done.” Clarke raised her glass and Raven clinked it against hers.

“This is gonna rock, Griff. I fucking miss you. Not that I’m regretting your GF status. Just that I do miss you and I’m sorry I took you for granted.”

Clarke smiled. “True confessions, now? Are you sure everything’s okay between you and Anya?”

“Yeah. I guess I’m just not used to seeing you so happy with someone and I’m freaking out a little that you’ll forget I’m your BFF.”

Clarke stared at her. This must have been the thought Raven had earlier. She set her glass down, pushed back from the table and went around and draped herself over Raven’s shoulders. “Oh, my God. You will _always_ be my BFF. We’ve been through the shit together, and I will never forget that. You’re in the BFF part of my heart, and that is never going to change.”

Raven held onto her forearms. “Promise?”

“Yes. Pinky swear.” She loosened her hold and hooked her pinky with Raven’s. “You’re more than my BFF. You’re also family. And I will always be here for you.”

“Damn, Griff. I might cry.”

“Not like I’ve never seen you do that. And not like I’ve never cried in front of you.” She kissed the top of her head. “BFFs forever. But I am _not_ getting that tattooed anywhere on my body.”

Raven laughed. “Fair enough. What time shall we do lunch, dahling?” she asked in a contrived snobby accent.

Clarke let go of her and went back to her seat on the other side of the table. “High noon, baby.”

“Cool. Are you going to Lexa’s tonight?”

“I think so. But she can come here if you want people in the apartment with you. Or are you needing some alone time?”

“I actually think I need some alone time,” she said, sounding a little apologetic.

“Sounds good. I’ll crash at Lexa’s—”

“You mean your GF’s,” Raven teased.

“Duh.” She laughed. “But if you need anything, you will fucking call me. Are we clear on that? I don’t fucking care what time it is. You will call me.”

Raven picked up her wine. “Bossy Clarke is super sexy.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Raven—”

“Yes. I will call you if I need anything or whatever.”

Clarke nodded, satisfied.

“Same applies to you.”

“I know. So do you want to watch some dumb TV?” Clarke finished her wine.

“Definitely.”

“Popcorn?”

“Hell, yes.”

“Good. I’ll throw it in the microwave. Go find something dumb.” She went into the kitchen and while she was getting a bag of popcorn ready, she got a text message. She checked it.

_Hi, GF—finally done with shit, but going for a beer with the group. You good? Also, can I convince you to spend the night with me? [heart eyes emoji]_

Her heartbeat sped up and she put the popcorn into the microwave and started it before she responded. _all good. & pretty sure u can. have fun & call if u need me. _“Do you want something to drink?” she called into the living room.

“Can you bring me a can of the lemon sparkling water?”

“Yep.”

Her phone dinged again.

 _I need you more than you know. I’ll text when I leave and call when I get home_. _[series of hearts]_

Jesus fucking Christ. How the fuck was she even real? _yes, plz. is Lincoln back from VA yet?_ She checked the popcorn then looked back at her phone. The ellipses response bubble was still in play.

_No. Tomorrow. & I have to go. We’ll be at Mike’s. [kiss emoji]_

“Love you,” Clarke whispered, the words slipping out easily though she didn’t text them. She had told Lexa she was falling in love with her—was it such a leap to _be_ in love? And fuck, words just didn’t really capture it, anyway. She knew she had heart eyes, knew she was a total mess for Lexa fucking Woods, but she didn’t fucking care. Maybe what Raven had said was true, that Lexa was a missing part of her.

The microwave finished and she took the popcorn out, shook it, and emptied it into a big bowl then got a can of sparkling water for Raven out of the fridge. She salted the popcorn and added a little bit of powdered garlic, carefully mixed it all together, and joined Raven in the living room, where she had the first season of _Gifted_ on.

“Good choice.” Clarke set the bowl and can on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. “But this isn’t dumb.”

“I know. I decided I actually didn’t want dumb TV tonight.”

Clarke settled in and handed Raven the bowl.

After two episodes they were out of popcorn and Raven’s phone rang, blaring a Hayley Kiyoko song.

“Does Anya know you use “What I Need” as her ringtone?” Clarke teased.

“Shh.”

“Better get that,” she said with a smile as she got up and took the bowl and Raven’s empty can into the kitchen. While she was there, she divided the leftovers into various containers and put them in the fridge then set the pan to soak. She cleaned the rest of the dishes, catching bits of Raven’s conversation as she did, and she sounded happy, too, and all was right with the world.

She got a text message and she dried her hands and looked at it and her world got even more right.

_Leaving Mike’s. Home soon._

She fired off a response. _u ok 2 drive? don’t lie. i can come get u._

 _Fine_. _Didn’t drink. [kiss emoji] See you soon._

Clarke texted back immediately. _did u have dinner?_

_No. Leftovers at home. All good. [heart emoji]_

How cute was Lexa with all the emojis lately?

Clarke finished the dishes and went back into the living room where Raven was stretched out on the couch Facetiming with Anya.

“I’m going to Lexa’s,” she said and Raven gave her a thumbs-up with her free hand. “Okay if I take her some enchiladas? She hasn’t had dinner.”

“What the actual fuck? She needs to keep up her strength,” she added with a sly grin. “Damn right she should have some enchiladas.”

“Thanks, BFF.”

“Whatever. She’s part of our unholy circle, now.”

Clarke laughed and went to make Lexa a plate. She covered it with plastic wrap and carried it over to the couch.

“See you tomorrow,” Raven said and she made kissing noises.

“For sure. Hi, Anya.” Clarke leaned in so Anya could see her.

“Hey, Griff. Glad you came up for air,” she said sardonically. “Give Lexa a high-five for me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate the sentiment.” She straightened and looked at Raven. “Call if you need me.”

“Yep. Later.”

Clarke snagged her backpack and the box from the floor near the door and with her free hand grabbed her keys from the hook and stepped into the hallway and closed the door, making sure the deadbolt was locked, too.

She went to Lexa’s, so glad they had exchanged keys (and goddammit, more heart eyes), and hurried to get the plate of food in the oven. She set two wine glasses on the counter, and took her backpack to Lexa’s room. She turned on some music and on the way back to the kitchen, she heard a key in the door. Her heartbeat sped up and she went into the kitchen to pour Lexa a glass of wine.

The door opened then closed and then—nothing.

“What—” Lexa said from the front door. “Clarke?” She sounded both tentative and hopeful.

“Yep.” She stepped out of the kitchen holding the glass of wine. “Okay that I’m here?”

Lexa stared at her, like she couldn’t believe she would ask something like that. And then that goddamn slow smile appeared. “Hell, yes.” She left her backpack on the floor near the door and she closed the distance between them and kissed her—carefully, because of the wine—and Clarke held onto her with her free arm, and Jesus, she was clearly never going to get tired of this.

“This is such a great surprise,” Lexa said softly as she pulled away, and it sounded like she hadn’t seen her in days.

“I literally live, like, thirty steps away,” she said with a laugh.

“It’s more special to come home to you like this,” she said with a shrug and warmth seemed to light up her eyes and Clarke was pretty sure she was melting.

She handed Lexa the glass of wine. “Dinner’s in the oven.”

She frowned, confused.

“Raven’s enchiladas.”

“Oh, my God. No way.” She went into the kitchen and looked into the oven, like she was a kid looking for presents. She inhaled and made a contented noise. “Smells _so_ good. And you’re here and everything is pretty much perfect right now.” She pecked Clarke on the cheek. “Let me get changed. Be right back.”

Clarke checked the food and decided it was warm enough and she took it out and carried it to the table along with silverware and a glass of water, because Lexa always liked that with dinner. She then went to get her own wine and when she emerged from the kitchen Lexa was already sitting down at the table.

“This is so great,” she said, and Clarke smiled because she was wearing the Captain Taco sweatshirt Clarke had created for her for Christmas.

She sat down to Lexa’s right and sipped her wine, loving the comforting but charged energy that seemed to always hover between them. And how the hell did Lexa manage to be so fucking cute in those baggy basketball shorts and thick socks? She had let her hair down and God, she just wanted to run her fingers through it.

“How’d it go with Luna’s boss?” Lexa asked between bites.

“Good. She wants a landscape with women in it. I was thinking something Central or South American, given the work that they do. I have to create a bunch of sketches and we’ll go from there. No real timeline, so I won’t be stressed about it.”

“This is so cool.” Lexa flashed her a grin. “Are you _sure_ you want to be a doctor? ’Cause I’m fine with an artist GF.”

“How about you get both?”

Lexa regarded her for a few moments and Clarke fell into her eyes, but there was nowhere else she’d rather be lost. “I just want you to do whatever makes you happy,” Lexa said.

“I see. Does that include you?”

She grinned and took a sip of wine. “That goes without saying.”

“Excellent.” And she gently nudged Lexa’s calf with the toe of her sneaker.

“So how are you otherwise?” Lexa asked.

“Traffic out of DC was shitty.”

She gave her a sympathetic look. “And I know how you feel about traffic.”

She smiled and squeezed Lexa’s forearm where it rested on the table. “But shit is so much better now.”

“Same. Did you get to see your mom?”

“Yes. She only had about a half-hour for lunch, but I’m just glad I could get her away from work for a little bit. She says hi. Her schedule’s pretty crazy right now so we’ll probably have to hold off on brunch.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” She held Clarke’s hand while she finished eating with the other and Clarke wondered how it was that even an act that simple could be so damn meaningful.

“And how was _your_ day?”

Lexa sighed. “Long. Crampy.”

“Fuck.” That definitely put a damper on certain activities.

“Snuck up on me after you left this morning. A couple days early, which means we’re already syncing, since you just finished.”

“Aww,” Clarke said. “Does that mean we really _are_ GFs, that our periods are starting to sync?” She kissed her temple.

“It means that sometimes, being of the lady type and having another lady type as your boo can suck.”

“Oh, my God. Boo? You sound like Raven.” She kissed her again because how the fuck cute was that? “Also, I’m not sure I agree. After all, if we’re in sync, then we deal with it together and we have all those other weeks not having to deal with it. It kind of sucks if one is dealing with it one week and the other the next. Also, I’m not adverse to sex during it. Just not on the first day because my tits are extra sore and I feel like I could cut a bitch.”

“I will do everything in my power not to aggravate your tits,” Lexa said and she kissed her neck. “Because they are so very good to me and they are a wonder of my world.”

“They do rather enjoy your company,” Clarke teased. “But more importantly right now, do you need some ibuprofen or something comparable?”

“Took some at Mike’s.” She sighed again. “And shit, I’m not ready to start another semester. But there we were. Getting our readings together and coming up with a study strategy.” She was quiet for a moment. “And I don’t want to think about shit right now. I’d rather just spend time with you.”

Clarke’s heart hit feels overload and she leaned in and kissed her again. “Done. I am, however, spending tomorrow afternoon with Raven. We’re going to lunch at noon and then probably a mani-pedi after.”

“That sounds seriously awesome.”

Clarke looked at her, surprised. “Does the Commander enjoy mani-pedis?”

“Hell, yes. Commanders need to look good when they’re out doing Commander things. I just can’t really afford it all the time. So I’ll just get a manicure instead now and again.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s fingertips. “You do have great hands and great nails. Which somehow makes the Commander that much sexier. We should totally get mani-pedis together sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

“No stress, okay?” Clarke said. “We’ll find a way to do it cheap.”

Lexa smiled. “Excellent. Because Commanders need their fingers for all _kinds_ of activities, after all.”

The thought of Lexas fingers on her and in her—she cleared her throat. “And speaking of that…” Clarke disentangled their fingers. “Be right back.” She went to Lexa’s bedroom and retrieved the package (and almost laughed again at the word “package”) from her backpack and brought it back to the table. “We got something in the mail.”

Lexa stared at it for a beat then smiled. “Ah. Nice package, Clarke.”

“Oh, my God, I’ve been trying not to laugh about that since I picked it up downstairs. Thank you, GF, for joining me in my eighth-grade humor.”

“Always. So I suppose we should open it.” She got up and went to the kitchen then returned with a paring knife. “Would you like to do the honors?” she asked.

“I think I would.” Clarke took the knife and carefully slit the seal. She opened the box and took the dildo out—it was in a plastic cylinder and again Clarke thought about all the multiple meanings of “package.” She set it on the table. “It’s pretty,” she said, liking the swirl of black, shades of blue, and white.

“A disco stick to be proud of.”

Clarke laughed and set the bottle of lube out, too. “So here it is. Our first purchase together.”

Lexa frowned. “Do you think that’s weird? I mean, don’t other couples usually buy something like a food processor or something together?”

“Which sounds kind of boring. Now we have another story. ‘What was your first purchase together’?” she said in a fake interviewer voice. “A right proper disco stick, of course.”

Lexa laughed and picked up the cylinder. “Good choice on the colors.” She looked up at Clarke, expression apologetic. “And I’m sorry, Pancake Master. I’m not at the top of my game today.”

“God, you’re still such a jock,” Clarke said with affection.

“You can take the jock off the field, but you can’t take the field out of the jock.”

“I can’t with you.” She pressed her lips to Lexa’s forehead because God, Lexa fucking Woods. “I didn’t expect us to open the box and then hit it right there. As thirsty as I am for you, I’m tired, too, and you’re not feeling well. I’d rather we put the disco stick to use when we’re both in a good space for it. Okay?”

“Yes,” she said, and her voice held a current of relief. “And…thirsty for me?”

“Fuck, yes. Every damn day.”

Lexa held her gaze for a moment. “God, Clarke. You’re everything.”

“So are you.” She kissed Lexa’s palm. “I also think you need some of my super cuddle skills. Go get comfortable.” She gestured at the couch and stood so she could clear the dishes.

Lexa did what she asked, but she took the lube and dildo and set them on the coffee table.

“Do you want me to put those in your room?” Clarke asked.

“Later. I don’t feel like dealing with it right now. Just didn’t want them on the dining table.”

Clarke chuckled at her quirk and after she finished washing the dishes and setting them on the rack to dry, she went back into the living room, where Lexa was stretched out on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. She had _Wonder Woman_ on and Clarke thought about the day they had first watched it together, and what had happened after.

“Do you want a heating pad?” she asked.

“No. Just you.” She moved and Clarke sat down and Lexa put her head on her thigh and Clarke stroked her head.

“Comfie?”

“Mmm.” Lexa rested her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “I wish I felt better. I mean, we got our first purchase today.”

Clarke’s gaze went to the cylinder. “Lexa, it’s okay. We have plenty of time to take the disco stick for a ride.”

She chuckled. “I can’t think of it as anything but that, now.”

Clarke smiled and traced patterns on her shoulder.

“Did you want to watch something else? I can change it—”

“It’s fine. I love this movie. And it reminds me of the first time we saw it together.”

“Same. That might be why I love it more now than when I first saw it.”

Clarke went back to stroking Lexa’s head and running her fingers through her hair. “I like that we have _Wonder Woman_ as part of our story.” Which seemed like much longer than two-and-a-half months. She thought about what Raven had said, about how she and Lexa were trying to catch up on all the time they hadn’t been together, and her throat tightened. There weren’t words adequate to express everything she felt about her, about this woman who had suddenly appeared one day and taken up residence in her heart.

“Okay?” Lexa asked and Clarke smiled.

“Yes. Just thinking about you.”

She rolled over onto her back so she could look up at her. Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s stomach and Lexa covered it with her own. She didn’t say anything, and Clarke knew she was giving her room to talk more if she wanted.

“I was thinking about how it seems like I’ve known you a lot longer than I have, and that I really don’t have the words to express how I feel about you.”

Lexa took her hand. “Same. And I miss you when you’re not around. Even if it’s just a couple of hours.”

“Raven says it’s because we’re trying to make up for lost time.”

Her brow creased.

“She says that you’re like a missing part of me, and now that you’re here, I’m trying to make up for all the time you weren’t.”

“That is a seriously beautiful sentiment. And I think she might be right, because all I know is that you came into my life and I remember thinking that you were finally here.”

Clarke brushed Lexa’s hair off her forehead with her free hand. “And this conversation is now totally woo-woo. But I kind of love it.”

Lexa sat up and pulled her into a kiss that deepened and it was like the day they’d first watched _Wonder Woman_ and had an impromptu picnic in Lexa’s living room then ended up making out in the kitchen, and Clarke knew then that Lexa had probably ruined her for other people. But she loved it.

“Fuck, how is it you’re so damn hot and so damn sweet at the same time?” Clarke whispered between kisses. “I mean, it’s so not fair. I feel attacked.”

Lexa laughed softly and promptly kissed her again and Clarke lit up like a goddamn firework because Lexa’s lips and her tongue and the taste of her always had that effect and she was pretty sure that this would not ever change.

“You know, sex helps with cramps,” Clarke said, trying not to sound like she was breathing heavily (which she was).

Lexa pulled away, expression clouded.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just a suggestion.”

“I—” she stopped, clearly struggling to figure out what to say.

“Lexa, it’s fine. Don’t worry. I get it.” She kissed her, gentle. “I just want you to know that it doesn’t gross me out, that I love your body and everything about it, and I just want to make you feel good.” She kissed her again. “But I totally get it if you’re not into sex when you’re dealing with your period.”

Lexa hugged her. “How are you so fucking amazing?”

“I’m not. I’m just amazing for you.”

She laughed softly. “I hope that never changes.”

“Same.” She kissed Lexa’s neck and lightly bit it.

“Shit, you know I love that. And honestly, I am super turned on right now,” she added, her voice low and husky.

Clarke gave her a saucy little smirk. “So are you saying you might want me to take care of it for you?”

She held her gaze, expression heated. “Fine. Yes. I do.”

And Clarke pushed her back against the couch. “Then just relax,” she said, “and let me drive.”

“Fuck,” she said with a groan. “Please do.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” And she gripped the front of Lexa’s shorts.

“Um, I have a tampon in.”

She flashed her a devilish little grin. “That’s fine. I don’t need to go in to get you off.” She reached for the bottle of lube with her other hand and Lexa’s eyes widened.

“I’m not sure if this blunt sex talk turns me on or freaks me out.”

“Hopefully the former.” She squeezed a bit of lube onto the fingers of her left hand, set the lube aside, and with her right hand she pulled on the front of Lexa’s shorts and underwear so there was room to maneuver. “Ready?” she asked.

“Yes. And God, your voice turns me on, too.”

“So you’ve said.” She moved her fingers slowly and carefully around Lexa’s clit, until they were practically gliding through the lube while she kissed Lexa’s neck and damn, it was so fucking hot, touching her like this, and then Lexa was gripping her shoulders and slowly thrusting against her hand, which only increased the hotness factor.

“Just like that,” Lexa said. “Yeah. Fuck, I love when you do that…” she groaned as Clarke continued to tease her clit and gently massage her folds with slow, easy strokes.

“A little faster,” she said, tone breathy and Clarke obliged because _fuck_ , this was just as hot for her, too, and she loved it when Lexa relaxed and told her exactly what the wanted.

“Fuck,” she said again. “That’s—shit. Right there—” and then she arched and groaned again, long and low, and Clarke eased up a little. Lexa stiffened and Clarke slowed down even more.

“Want to try for another?” she asked.

Lexa’s smile, slow and lazy, provided an answer but Clarke waited for her to say something. “Hell, yes. See what we get.”

“I’m on board with that.” Clarke brushed her lips along Lexa’s jaw to her ear. “Relax,” she whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

Lexa’s breath audibly hitched and Clarke’s heart seemed to expand and totally fill her chest because it was true. She would. She would take care of her as best she could, for as long as she could. As long as Lexa let her. And God, she hoped that was a long time. She adjusted her position to help with the angle, and within a couple of minutes Lexa was breathing heavily and pushing against her, fingers locked onto her shoulders. She suddenly gripped Clarke’s wrist with one hand and that was hot, too, and when she came a second time, she pulled Clarke into a long, wet kiss that only added to her own arousal.

“Fuck,” Lexa said and brushed her hair off her still sweaty face. And then she pulled Clarke down into a hug and they lay like that on the couch, Lexa catching her breath, Clarke catching yet another case of rampant feels.

“Okay, so it might be true,” Lexa said after a while.

“What?”

“Sex helps with cramps.”

“Duh. You should trust me. I’ll be a doctor some day.”

She laughed, and Clarke loved the sound, loved how it slid right under her skin and left her both comforted and turned on. “Okay?” she asked.

“Yes. Thank you. You?”

“Always, when I’m with you.”

She kissed Clarke’s forehead. “You’re my everything,” she said softly and Clarke suddenly wanted to cry.

Instead, she nuzzled her neck and spent the next few minutes breathing in her scent and relaxing against her until Lexa’s grip on her loosened and Clarke shifted so she could look down at her.

“Time for bed, Commander,” she said, and she ran her fingers along her jaw.

Lexa opened her eyes. “Sorry. I guess I’m tired.”

“And just been fucked.” She leaned down and gently bit Lexa’s lower lip.

She smirked, but it was sleepy, which made it extra cute. “And that. Which is the best.”

Clarke stroked her cheek. “Yeah. It is. I’ll meet you in bed in a few.”

“’Kay.” Lexa kissed her again before Clarke moved so they could both get up. After Lexa had finished in the bathroom, Clarke went to brush her teeth and wash up. When she got to the bedroom, Lexa was practically asleep and Clarke watched her for a while in the dim light from the bedside lamp, loving how her features relaxed in sleep, how the Commander had this sweet, vulnerable side to her and how she shared it with Clarke.

She stripped to her underwear, turned off the light, and slid into bed. Lexa still had her shorts on, but she had taken her shirt and bra off.

Lexa mumbled something and Clarke spooned her and kissed the back of her neck. “I’ve got you. Go to sleep.”

And Lexa snuggled against her and mumbled something else that sounded a lot like “love you.”

“Same,” Clarke whispered, and joined her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. Here we go with the damn feels again. I cannot write anything in the "bang shui" universe without feels, y'all.
> 
> Or food, apparently...


	3. Getting a (Gay) Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are at Raven and Anya's playing board games but they are seriously thirsty for each other, which results in trying out their new purchase later.

“It’s Dr. Orchid in the library with Miss Scarlet,” Raven announced, holding her cards up. “Gay Clue. I win, bitches.”

Clarke slapped a hand over her own mouth to keep from spitting her soda out and Lexa leaned back in her chair, laughing.

“Since when are we playing Gay Clue?” Anya frowned. “I call Clue foul. And at my house, no less.”

“Oh, my God,” Clarke finally managed. “What in the actual fuck, Reyes? Don’t talk when I’m drinking.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“That could have _so_ many connotations,” she shot back, which made Anya laugh and Lexa, seated to Clarke’s left, put her head on the game table, shoulders shaking from her own laughter.

Clarke took the three cards out of the small case file envelope in the middle of the board. “In actual Clue, where you don’t randomly pair up your own cards, it’s Professor Plum in the study with the candlestick.”

“Kinky,” Raven said. “What’s that term for people who are sexually attracted to objects?”

“Objectophile,” Clarke said.

Anya stared at her. “Holy shit, Griffin. What the fuck are they teaching you in med school?”

Which only made Lexa laugh again. “Stop,” she said with a groan. “My stomach can’t take this anymore.”

Raven shrugged. “Laughter is a great abs workout.” She picked up her beer. “We should totally play Clue every day so we all get our abs workout in. We are some funny-ass bitches.”

Anya grinned and squeezed her hand and Clarke looked at Lexa, who was wiping her eyes, still kind of laughing, and Clarke marveled at how hot she was, even wearing a simple V-neck tee and jeans. Of course, the tee _did_ hug her biceps and shoulders, which were fucking amazing, and the bottom part of the tattoo on her right arm showed (yum). All of this only added to the growing thirst she’d had all damn day for her, which had started that morning when Lexa returned from a run, all pumped up and glowing—damn. But Lexa had to go to a late breakfast with Luna and then they both had errands to run, which left them high and dry and Clarke really, really wanted to fix that.

“Okay, fine. Another game, actual Clue,” Raven said. “But I think we should totally remake it so that you have to figure out which two characters are gay together, the room they’re gaying in, and the sex toy they’re gaying with.”

“I’d play the shit out of that,” Lexa said.

Raven laughed. “Title of your sex tape, Woods,” and Clarke thought about Lexa and sex, which they hadn’t really had in a few days for one reason or another, though they’d fooled around. But Clarke wanted the full meal deal, and she really wanted to try out their purchase and goddammit, she needed to stop thinking about that, because it was beyond distracting. But so, so hot. Shit.

Anya chuckled. “Speaking of, are we all caught up on _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ or do we need to have another binge party?”

“We are,” Lexa said. “We’ve actually been re-watching.”

“Us, too.” Raven pushed back from the table. “Fucking brilliant and totally underrated dialogue writing on that. Also, time for popcorn.” She went into the kitchen.

Clarke looked over at Lexa. “You good? Want another beer?” She pointed at the empty bottle.

“Nah, that’s it for me.” She smiled at her and Clarke’s insides melted. She had also been walking around most of the day either half-aroused or totally aroused just thinking about her, which wasn’t uncommon, but it was stronger than usual at the moment and though Clarke loved how it felt, she also wanted to do something about it.

“Do you want a soda, then? Our Clue competition is fierce, as you’ve seen.”

“Okay, fine. Diet Coke.”

“Anya?” Clarke pushed back from the table.

“If you could grab me another beer, that would be awesome.”

“Will do.” Clarke caught Lexa’s eye and flashed her a smile before she followed Raven into Anya’s kitchen, glad that she wasn’t a guy, because given her state of thirst, she most likely would have been dealing with a near-constant hard-on, which would definitely have been far less manageable than her currently damp underwear.

“Dude, we are totally doing live action Gay Clue right now,” Raven looked up from the fridge. “You and me in the kitchen with produce.” She pointed at the cucumbers in the crisper. “Except, it’s probably better to call it Queer Clue, since you’re of the bi variety. And that would be super-fun, having a queer-in-general Clue.”

“Oh, my God.” Clarke shook her head but smiled, too. “Hand me a beer and a Diet Coke.” Raven looked cute, in one of Anya’s flannel shirts and baggy sweats. She had a baseball cap on, back to front, and she reminded Clarke of when they were in high school.

Raven did, then grabbed another beer and set it on the counter. Clarke took that one, too. “You good on the popcorn front?”

“Totally. Be right out.”

She nodded and took the drinks to the table, where Lexa and Anya chatted and Clarke loved how easily Lexa fitted in her life, how she had been absorbed into the fabric of her circle of friends. She set a beer in front of Anya and one where Raven was sitting then handed Lexa the soda before she sat down again.

“We were just talking about Monty and Harper’s Super Bowl gathering,” Lexa said.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun. Even if you’re not a football fanatic, like _some_ people.” She nudged Lexa’s leg under the table with her foot.

“It usually devolves into watching bad movies or something similar and raunchy jokes,” Anya said with a shrug.

“Oh, so same ol’, same ol’.” Lexa opened the can and Anya grinned.

“Exactly. You’ve caught on to this bunch quick, Woods.” She flashed Clarke an approving glance then turned as Raven emerged from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

“Quit cheating,” she said.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever. We haven’t even set up.”

“I know you’re hiding Miss Scarlet’s card up your sleeve,” she retorted.

“I don’t know, babe,” Anya said. “Clarke might be more a Dr. Orchid type.”

Raven set the popcorn down and took her seat. “That could work, too. They could talk about the medical effects of different kinds of poisoning.”

“How many murderers in history have been doctors, I wonder.” Anya picked up her beer.

“Thank you, Anya, for your faith in the people who take up my future profession.”

“I’m just saying. You and I could plan a hell of a murder.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Clarke shook her head and Lexa chuckled.

Raven snort-laughed. “And on _that_ note, give me the cards so we can get this shit started.”

Lexa got them together and handed them to her and they all picked their game pieces and Clarke tried to focus on the game, but Lexa was right there, and God, her laugh and smile and the way she would flash her a quick, heated glance—she was clearly thirsty, too, and it only aroused Clarke more. And it didn’t help that Lexa would run her fingers up Clarke’s thigh under the table. Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

“I need another soda. Anybody else?” Clarke asked as she pushed back from the table.

“Seems we’re all good,” Anya said.

“All right. No cheating.” She grinned and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. If she could have, she probably would have climbed in to cool off. Anya’s phone rang in the other room and Clarke heard her take the call. She got the soda and was pouring more chips into a bowl on the counter when Lexa appeared in the doorway.

“It appears to be halftime,” she said with a smirk. “And I _do_ want something else.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what might that be?” she asked as she shot her a look as she finished with the chips. And then Lexa was pressed against her back and her hands were on her hips and Clarke’s heartbeat sped up and fuck, the way her body responded to anything having to do with Lexa—she bit her lip, because she craved her touch so goddamn much.

“I think you know,” Lexa said softly, breath warm against her ear and Clarke gripped the counter because her knees suddenly went weak. “Been thinking about you all day,” Lexa added, and she moved Clarke’s hair away from her ear and gently nipped her earlobe and holy shit, Clarke felt it all the way to her clit.

“I’ve been thinking about you, too,” she said softly and then she turned around and put her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Many, many thoughts.”

“Mmm. Hoping they’re similar to mine.”

“I can guarantee it.” Clarke leaned in until their lips were almost touching. “I’m _so_ going to need your attention later.”

“ _That_ is a guarantee, too.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Good. And fuck, you look _so_ good in those jeans.”

She smiled and kissed her and Lexa slid her tongue into her mouth and Jesus _God_ everything between her thighs was throbbing—

“Eww, gross. PDA,” Raven said and Lexa pulled away, but she was smiling. “Or is this still Gay Clue? Clarke and Lexa in the kitchen with…” she looked around. “The rubber spatula.”

“Oh, my God, Reyes.”

“What?” Raven said, tone innocent as she set a couple of cans and empty beer bottle on the counter. “We have to start designing our game and think about _implements_.”

Both Clarke and Lexa stared at her. “Is that like ‘certain activities’?” Lexa asked.

“Exactly. Euphemisms might help market it. Also, we’ll need six different implements, if you will. So there could be a vibrator, a couple different kinds of dildos, lube—could we consider that an implement?—ben-wa balls, butt plug, cock ring—”

“Mr. Green in the ballroom with Colonel Mustard and the cock ring,” Lexa said, half-laughing.

“Exactly, Padawan.” Raven punctuated her statement with a fork she was about to put in the dishwasher. “You see, Griff? Woods here understands my genius.”

She was about to respond when Anya leaned in.

“Are we gonna finish this game or what?”

“Wait. You’ve been out there with the cards all alone.” Raven narrowed her eyes.

Clarke laughed. “And I’m sure Anya is totally interested in cheating to win a game of Clue.”

“I take my board games _very_ seriously.” Raven frowned, trying to look stern, but a second later she smiled.

“C’mon, hot stuff,” Anya said. “These two look like they need a minute.”

Clarke flushed and Raven laughed as she followed Anya out of the kitchen but before Clarke could say anything else, Lexa was kissing her again, and it somehow ended up being sweet but also a little raw and it was all Clarke could do not to unbutton her jeans right there and let Lexa have her way.

Clarke released her and stepped away before it got that far, but damn, it was hard, especially with the look in her eyes, and the way she felt against her, and fuck, that tee on her was really not helping because her goddamn spectacular shoulders and arms—“You’re all mine later,” she said, cupping Lexa’s cheek with her hand.

“Hell, yes.” And then she gave her that soft but rakish half-smile. “But for the record, I’m _always_ yours.”

A tide of feels washed through her and she kissed her again, this one slow and tender. “God, you’re amazing.” And they stood for a few moments, foreheads together, until Raven called from the other room.

“Damn, are you getting a seriously gay clue in there or what?”

Anya laughed and Lexa shrugged, sheepish, and laced her fingers with Clarke’s.

“My place or yours after this? Lincoln’s at Octavia’s tonight.”

“Let’s see where we end up.” Clarke smiled and led her back to the game table.

“Thank you for remaining dressed in my kitchen,” Anya said, deadpan, and she made a sweeping gesture at the game. “Shall we continue?”

Clarke laughed and squeezed Lexa’s hand before she released it and sat down, really wanting to get this damn game over so she could get Lexa home. Not that she didn’t like hanging out with Anya and Raven. It was just that her GF was too fucking hot for her own good and she really wanted to do something about that. Okay, she wanted to do a _lot_ of things about that, and Jesus it was like she was addicted. Damn Lexaddiction.

Who the hell was she kidding? She fucking loved it. And she fucking loved that Lexa was here with her, sharing this part of her life, laughing and snarking back and forth with Raven and Anya.

Clarke finished her soda. How was it possible that someone like Lexa just happened to live next door to her? What kind of luck was that?

The best fucking kind, obviously.

Lexa and Raven started to gang up on Anya and Lexa parked her game piece in front of the conservatory, blocking Anya inside while Raven made a run for the library with her turn and Anya complained about Survivor: Clue, which gave Raven a fit of the giggles and she high-fived Anya over that and then Lexa over their teamwork.

All for naught, as Anya won, but everybody was laughing and who the hell cared who won, anyway? Lexa put the game away while Clarke helped clean up in the kitchen and then, finally, it was time to go.

“Thanks,” Clarke said. “This was fun.” She hugged Raven then Anya. “Let’s do it again.”

“Totally,” Raven said. “But I might be rethinking Gay Clue and moving more into the Survivor: Clue realm.”

Anya smiled and pulled Raven close. “Miss Scarlet and Dr. Orchid vote Colonel Mustard out of the dead guy’s house because he’s a douche.”

Lexa laughed and Raven disengaged from Anya and gave her a hug. Anya did, too.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days, Griff,” Raven said. “Anya has another conference coming up.”

“Awesome. I’ll get my roomie back,” Clarke teased. “Text if you want to grab coffee or lunch or something before then.”

“That would be great.” Raven hugged her again. “Love you, BFF.”

“Love you back. Good night.” She took her coat from Lexa and they left, stepping out onto the porch and into the cold January night. Lexa took her hand and leaned into her as they walked to Clarke’s truck.

“That was hella fun, Pancake Master.”

“Yeah. But I also wanted it to end because I’ve been having inappropriate thoughts about you all fucking day.”

They stopped by the passenger door and Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek. “What kinds of thoughts?” She had that damn smile-smirk, face just visible in the lights from nearby porches.

“Getting you naked on top of me. And underneath.” She hooked her thumbs on Lexa’s belt loops and pulled her closer. “All over me, basically.”

“Those thoughts are _never_ inappropriate.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her because fuck, Lexa’s lips. They were a national treasure (and only Clarke should have access, of course). “I have such thoughts about you all the time, but today I just…” She searched Lexa’s gaze. “I just really need you.”

“I’m completely amenable to this.” She ran her thumb over Clarke’s lower lip and even that made sparks fly through her chest right to her crotch. “So let’s go.”

She kissed her again (that whole national treasure thing, after all) and unlocked the doors and went around to the driver’s side because otherwise, they’d be out here all night making out and as awesome as that would be, she needed a lot more from Lexa.

“I’m sorry that we haven’t had much time for certain activities this week,” Lexa said as Clarke pulled away from the curb and it was cute, how they both still used the euphemism for sex that Clarke had started when they first met.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Stuff comes up and we’ve both been busy. There will be times when that happens, and I don’t want you to feel guilty for things you have to deal with in your life that don’t include getting naked with me.” She flashed her a grin. “Though I always love when that happens.”

“I do, too. So much.” She put her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “God, so much.” And she tracked her fingers up her thigh, stopping just short of her crotch and Clarke was ready for her to just do her right there in the truck, as uncomfortable as that would probably be.

“I’m really glad we’re on the same page with this,” she managed. “And if you keep doing that with your hand, I might have to pull over.”

“Oh?” Lexa moved her hand a little closer to Clarke’s crotch and she clenched her teeth together, the ache at her core increasing.

“I’m serious. You have no idea how fucking thirsty I am for you right now.”

“Which might not be such a bad thing,” she said, tone low and sultry, but she moved her hand closer to Clarke’s knee, which only barely helped because she was, after all, still touching her.

“Any other time, I’d be into a quickie in a parking lot, even in January.”

Lexa chuckled and gave her thigh a squeeze. “I do enjoy those, too. Maybe not in a parking lot, but then again, that _is_ a place we haven’t indulged yet.”

“As tempting as that is, not tonight. Because right now, I want you naked.” She covered Lexa’s hand with her own. “And fucking strapped.”

Lexa stared at her for a moment. “Well, damn,” she said. “I love a woman who knows what she wants.”

“Yeah, well, that woman had better be me,” Clarke teased, but her heart was pounding because Lexa had just used the L-word in reference to her while fully awake. Which shouldn’t have been as amazing and surprising as it sounded because Lexa had already said she was in love with her and had just been waiting for her to catch up.

Which she had. She just didn’t have the words to really express how deeply Lexa moved her, and “love” didn’t seem adequate

“That woman is _definitely_ you,” Lexa said and where the hell was Clarke going to put all the feels cascading through every part of her body? She interlaced her fingers with Lexa’s.

“I was hoping,” she said softly.

Lexa brought their linked hands to her lips and kissed the back of Clarke’s and she let her lips linger and even a gesture that simple held a wealth of meaning. She almost missed the turn into their parking lot (was feels distraction a thing?) and Lexa let go of her hand so she could park. They got out but before they walked into the building, Lexa took Clarke’s hand again and pulled her in for a kiss that heated quickly until Clarke managed to stop.

“Jesus. Even though it’s freaking cold out here, I am _so_ close to telling you to put your hand down my pants.”

“Say the word,” Lexa whispered next to her ear and chills shot down Clarke’s back.

“Get upstairs,” Clarke said, and she pulled her toward the building and it was like their first time together, the overwhelming desire and excitement arcing between them, like a neverending electrical current, drawing from them both.

They made it up the stairs and at Clarke’s door, Lexa pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, slow but hungry. “My place or yours?” Her lips grazed Clarke’s mouth, and fuck, how was she supposed to think in this situation? Logistics snapped into her brain. The equipment was at Lexa’s.

“Yours. I’ll be right there.”

Lexa nodded, and her expression broadcast exactly what she wanted to do with her. She pushed off the wall and started walking toward her apartment

“Lexa.”

She turned.

“I want to watch you strap it on.”

A slow smile lifted the corner of her mouth. “See you soon.” And she continued to her apartment and unlocked the door, though she gave Clarke a particularly scorching look before she went inside.

And fuck, Clarke practically imploded. God, she loved it when Lexa was able to match her mood, when she could tell the space Clarke was in and at times like this, get her even more worked up with just a smile or a look. She went into her apartment and went to brush her teeth and clean up a bit and then she was about to change into sweats but as she started to take her jeans off, she stopped. No, she’d leave them on, along with the black lace underwear and bra she’d been wearing. She also left her motorcycle boots on because fuck it, they made her feel sexy and strong and Lexa loved how they looked on her. Wasn’t like she had far to go on her walk of shame the next morning, after all.

She grabbed her keys and locked up then let herself into Lexa’s, where she was greeted by music and…candlelight? How many candles did Lexa actually have? Clarke went into the living room and holy shit, there were maybe ten pillar candles set around the room at various levels and the effect was downright magical.

Lexa emerged from the bedroom, still wearing the clothes she had on at Anya’s, though she had taken her combat boots off, and it was like candlelight followed her from there, too.

Clarke stopped and stared at her, transfixed.

“You know I love those boots,” Lexa said as she walked toward her.

“And you know I love those jeans. And that shirt.”

Lexa was now inches away. “You know where your clothes would look really good?”

“Mmm. Definitely your floor.”

Lexa hooked her fingers onto the waistband of Clarke’s jeans and pulled her close. “Know what I was just thinking about?”

Clarke put her arms around her neck. “Tell me.”

“The night we first danced.” And then she started to move in time to the slow groove in the background and Clarke fell easily into her rhythm because it seemed they had always been in sync.

“That was a good night.”

“A surprising night,” Lexa said as she pressed her pelvis against Clarke’s and God, she moved so fucking well and so much heat gathered between Clarke’s thighs that she wondered if Lexa could feel it.

“Why?”

“Because you danced with me.” She kept her gaze on Clarke’s and her eyes were almost ethereal in the flickering light of the candles.

“I’m just glad you didn’t hold our first meeting against me.” Clarke did a slow grind and Lexa matched it.

“Not in your case.”

She laughed and ran her hands along Lexa’s shoulders. “Lucky me.”

Lexa smiled. “And me.”

They stopped moving and Clarke slowly pulled Lexa’s shirt out of her jeans and slid one hand underneath it, because she really needed to touch her bare skin. Lexa’s breath hitched when Clarke ran her fingers gently across her stomach and Clarke loved how she responded to her touch. Lexa tugged on Clarke’s tee until she had untucked it and then she pulled her close and her hands were underneath her shirt and warm and strong on Clarke’s back, and God, she loved how it felt.

Lexa kept her hands under Clarke’s shirt and she spent a while kissing her neck and jawline, going slow, taking her time, and Clarke was both aroused and relaxed, which was a little disconcerting but also super exciting.

She ran her hands up Lexa’s torso along her ribs and paused there while she worked on her neck with her lips, and fuck, she smelled good. Her skin was warm and soft against her mouth and Clarke felt like she was for sure entering some sort of altered state at all the sensations being with her like this created.

“God, that feels good,” Lexa said, voice soft, and she tilted her head so Clarke could better access her neck.

Clarke gently bit and Lexa made a noise low in her throat that was almost a growl and it sent a delicious little chill down Clarke’s back. She nuzzled the underside of Lexa’s jaw then pulled away a little so she could see her eyes.

“So kiss me already.”

“I fucking love bossy Clarke,” she said with that goddamn smirk that always caused the best kind of trouble between Clarke’s thighs. That coupled with the L-word…fuck. And then she did exactly what Clarke asked and holy shit she was already worked up from the slowburn caresses that Lexa’s kisses seemed extra molten, imbued with extra passion (how was that even possible?), and the slide of her tongue in her mouth and over her lips extra hot.

“For fuck’s sake, Woods, take me to bed already,” Clarke managed.

“Gladly.” And Lexa led her to the bedroom, which was also bathed in candlelight and fuck, it added the kind of atmosphere that was both really hot but also safe and warm. Clarke took her boots off and left them at the foot of the bed then kissed Lexa again because it was absolutely a moral imperative.

“This bra is so fucking sexy,” Lexa said as she helped Clarke out of her shirt. “You’re so goddamn beautiful. Do you even know how you affect me?”

“I have an idea.” She gave her a smirk of her own and kissed her again.

“Fuck,” Lexa whispered against her lips. “I don’t even have words for how you make me feel.”

“Same. Now unbutton my pants.”

“Mmm. Bossy Clarke.” And she unbuttoned her jeans and helped work them down her thighs until they were pooled around her ankles.

“Fuck,” Lexa whispered, her gaze on her underwear.

“See something you like, Commander?”

“You have no idea.”

“I think I do.” She tugged at the button on Lexa’s jeans and looked at her, questioning.

“Yes. Take them off.”

Clarke kissed her again as she undid the button and worked them down Lexa’s fucking amazing thighs and oh, God she was wearing really hot black boy shorts that only fueled her current need to get Lexa naked and strapped and putting their purchase to damn good use.

They ended up on the bed (Clarke wasn’t sure how and she really didn’t care), Lexa on top, and she moved Clarke’s bra aside a bit so she could work her tits with her mouth and Clarke was pretty sure she was at the front door to heaven. She sat up and Lexa helped her get out of her bra and kissed her while Clarke unhooked Lexa’s bra and then they were chest to chest and _fuck_ it was overwhelming, to finally have her close like this.

“Underwear off. Now,” Clarke ordered and Lexa grinned.

“Yours first,” she shot back.

Clarke gave her a look she knew worked her up and slowly took her underwear off, pushing them down her thighs, Lexa watching, until she was able to kick them free of her legs.

“Jesus,” Lexa said softly, gazing at her. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

A lump lodged in Clarke’s throat and she could only stare up at her, lost in her gaze.

Lexa got off the bed and took her own underwear off, Clarke watching as she slid the fabric slowly down her legs, the candlelight somehow emphasizing her musculature in really amazing ways.

“I’m really glad you decided to go the lawyer route and not the strip club route,” Clarke said as Lexa stepped out of her underwear, leaving her completely nude.

“How’s that?”

“Because there is no fucking way I want anyone else to see what I do right now.”

“Possessive, are we?” Lexa teased and she moved back onto the bed and braced herself above her, one knee between Clarke’s thighs, hands on either side of her head.

“Yes. And maybe that makes me sound like an asshole, but I really, really don’t want to share you.”

“Good.” She leaned down and kissed her. “And now I’m going to get you ready for a ride on the disco stick.”

“Oh, my God,” Clarke said, laughing. “Somehow, as ridiculous as that just sounded, it was also kind of hot.”

Lexa flashed her a grin and the glint in her eyes indicated that she was in a particular kind of mood, the kind that indicated this was going to be a long night in exactly the way Clarke wanted.

She started slow, and her hands traced paths down Clarke’s chest and stomach and oh, God, the way she touched her tits—like she was learning every bit of them with just her fingers. Lexa ran her thumb over one of Clarke’s nipples while she gently sucked the other and an electrical current looped from her tit to her clit and she buried her fingers in Lexa’s hair and held her head against her chest as her breath hitched.

Lexa gave her other breast equal attention then explored Clarke’s belly and hips with her lips, and Clarke sighed and closed her eyes because _damn_ Lexa’s hands were basically works of art and the sensations her fingers coaxed from her skin seemed to make her nerves buzz in arousal and anticipation.

“I don’t spend enough time with your thighs,” Lexa said, and Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her.

“By all means. Please.” Because Lexa’s hands on her were always a gift, and fuck, the way her fingertips felt on the skin of her inner thighs and oh, hell her lips followed them and Clarke moaned, a long, soft sound and Lexa’s fingers were so fucking close—

Lexa moved and suddenly her mouth—Clarke groaned. All fucking day, she’d been wanting Lexa’s mouth and fingers and their toy exactly where her mouth was now and she was already seeing stars behind her eyelids and she had barely started.

And then it was like Lexa was on a mission, licking and sucking all over and Clarke practically levitated when she slipped her tongue inside and Clarke wasn’t sure if it was her or Lexa who moaned. Maybe both. And God, she was wet. She knew she was, and Lexa always made her juices flow even harder, though after all her thoughts today, she was surprised she still had anything left.

Clearly, she did. Lots more.

“That feels…amazing,” Clarke said between gasps and fuck, she was already really close and Lexa kept running her tongue from her entrance to her clit in long, slow strokes, like she was trying to distribute her wetness evenly across her pussy and just when Clarke’s orgasm started to uncoil, Lexa stopped and moved slowly up her belly again to her tits and she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked, gently at first, and then harder.

“Oh, fuck, I might come from that,” Clarke barely managed to say before she arched as sensation rippled through her, like balls of sparks bouncing around her nerve-endings and throbbing between her legs, but the larger release continued to build.

“Fuck, I have no idea what happened, but that might have been a pre-gasm,” she said, breathing hard.

Lexa chuckled against her skin. “Good.” And then she pressed the length of her body against her and kissed her and God, they fit so well together and tasting herself on Lexa’s lips made the throbbing between her legs increase. Clarke ran her hands down her back (fuck, she had the best back) to her ass (oh, God), and pushed against her.

Clarke nipped Lexa’s lower lip. “Mmm. Seems somebody else is worked up, too.”

“All fucking day.” She braced herself on her hands again and started to thrust against her, slowly, but Clarke was so ready that even the friction threatened to make her explode.

She groaned softly. “Fuck. I need you to strap up right now.”

Lexa’s smile was slow and all kinds of sexy, and she lifted herself off Clarke and got off the bed. Clarke missed the weight of her immediately, but she rolled onto her side and watched as Lexa opened the drawer of the bedside table and took their new dildo out of the container. “Be right back,” she said, and she left the room and Clarke flopped back on the bed, aching and, yeah, really fucking horny.

Specifically, horny for her damn GF, who just left the room. She clenched her fists to keep from touching herself because she really wanted Lexa to get her off, but damn it was practically painful, how aroused she was.

And thank God, she heard her coming back and she rolled back onto her side.

“Okay,” Lexa said. She held the dildo in one hand and its container in the other. “Washed and ready for a drive.”

“So am I. The drive part.” Though she loved that Lexa was being sex toy responsible.

“I figured.” She set the dildo on the bed and put the container back in the drawer and took her harness and the lube out. The lube she set on the bedside table then she looked at Clarke with a particularly sexy smirk. “You said you wanted to watch.”

“God, yes.” And she wondered if anyone had actually had an orgasm watching their GF put on a harness and dildo. If not, she might be the first.

Lexa loosened the leg straps and waistband a little then picked up the dildo. She quirked an eyebrow at Clarke (which was entirely unfair, that eyebrow thing), positioned the toy, and slowly pushed it through the opening in the harness’ front pouch. Once it was in place, she stepped into the harness and pulled it up until the dildo was—fuck. Right where it needed to be.

With deft movements, Lexa tightened the Velcro on the band that encircled her waist and the elastic leg straps and Jesus _fucking_ Christ, it was hot.

“Looks like you’ve had some practice,” Clarke said, and she bit her lower lip.

Lexa’s expression shifted to more guarded. She cleared her throat, like she was nervous. “So it’s one thing to put it on, but it’s been a while since I’ve—” she gestured at the dildo, “done this with anyone.” Her brow furrowed. “So I, um—”

“Lexa.”

She looked at her.

“It’s been a while for me, too.”

“Well, I just—I want this to be good for you.”

“There’s no way this is not going to be good for _both_ of us. And so what if it takes a little bit to get the hang of it? We’re good at this sex stuff, but we might need some practice with this new thing. I don’t care because it’s fucking hot, you’re fucking hot, and I really need you right now. So please get back into this bed and on top of me.”

“Well, all right,” she said with a smile and Clarke rolled onto her back and Lexa kneeled between her thighs and fuck, she was beautiful, with her hair falling around her shoulders and the candlelight playing across her breasts.

“Much better,” Clarke said, and she was so wet right now that Lexa could probably dive right in without lube.

“Tell me what you like,” she said, in that tone she used only with her and oh, God, Clarke’s mouth went dry because Lexa was lightly stroking the cock, palming the shaft, up and back in a slow, smooth motion and it was really hot, this play with her.

“How about we just try some things and see what works?” Though right now, all Lexa had to do was touch her and she’d probably come.

Lexa smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” She moved a little closer and Clarke bit her lip as the tip of the dildo teased her folds, light, quick touches and holy hell it was all she could do not to grab the shaft and guide it inside. And then Lexa started stroking the inside of one of her thighs with it, then back across her pussy to the other thigh and Clarke gripped the sheets so hard her fingers hurt.

“I love how wet you are,” Lexa said and she gently pressed the head of the toy against Clarke’s clit.

“That’s all about you,” she barely managed to say between clenched teeth. “And _fuck_. For not having done this in a while, you’re making me even wetter.”

“Good.”

And then Clarke almost came as Lexa coated one of her fingers with her juices and licked it clean.

“God, the way you taste.” She ran her hands down Clarke’s thighs, expression a mixture of awe and thirst. “And how you look. I think about you all the time, about your laugh and your smile.” She caressed Clarke’s hips and she had to lean forward a little to do it, which put the cock right in contact with her and oh, fuck, the anticipation—how was it possible that she was able to get even wetter? She spread her legs a little wider.

“Your eyes and voice…” her fingers tracked back to Clarke’s thighs. “Your body…” one side of her mouth lifted in a smile. “Everything about you turns me on.” She moved back a little, and Clarke sighed in frustration as the toy moved with her, out of contact.

“Do you want a pillow?” Lexa asked. “To help with angle?”

“Hell, yes.”

And as Lexa reached for one, the cock nudged Clarke’s thigh and she bit her lip, completely ready for it. She automatically lifted her hips for the pillow and helped Lexa position it then Lexa reached past her again, this time for the lube.

Clarke braced herself on her elbows so she could watch as Lexa, still on her knees between her legs, squeezed some onto her palm then flipped the top closed with her other hand. She tossed the bottle aside, out of the way, flashed Clarke one of her ultra-sexy smirks, and slowly spread the lube along the toy’s shaft, rubbing and stroking.

“I’m not entirely sure why, but you doing that is really fucking hot,” Clarke said, the ache between her thighs nearly unbearable.

“Good to know.” Lexa wiped the excess off on her own thighs then moved closer. “Ready for a ride?” She raised an eyebrow and Clarke forgot how to talk for a few seconds at the sight of her, strapped and lubed up—

“Fuck, yes.” She relaxed onto her back but she could still see, and Lexa held the shaft in one hand as she gently nudged Clarke’s entrance then slid the head in and Clarke moaned at how good it felt.

Lexa teased her for a while, dipping in a little then pulling out, and she was breathing heavily, too, and then she slid in a little more, and Clarke groaned.

“Okay?” Lexa asked and as much as Clarke loved the check-in, she really just wanted Lexa to fill her, for fuck’s sake.

“Yes. So much yes.” She hooked her heels on the backs of Lexa’s thighs. “Bring it, Woods. Let’s make this work.”

Lexa gave her a positively searing look and slowly pushed all the way in and Clarke groaned again.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “That is so good.” Oh, God. Everything about this was so fucking good. So full. So stretched. And then Lexa started to move.

Her thrusts were slow at first, then she sped up a little and Clarke lost the rhythm and the cock slipped out.

“Shit,” Lexa muttered then laughed, and Clarke laughed, too.

“We’ll just have to—you know. Practice more,” Clarke said with a smirk.

“Poor us,” Lexa said with a smile and she pushed in again and Clarke inhaled then exhaled a long breath of pure pleasure as she took the length, and fuck, the candlelight on Lexa’s arms and breasts—Jesus.

“God, that’s good,” Clarke managed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love how you fuck me no matter how you do it, but damn, this is hot.”

Lexa stopped thrusting and leaned down and kissed her, a hand on either side of Clarke’s head. “I love the things you say when we’re engaging in certain activities,” she said as she pulled away.

“I love that you make me feel safe enough to say them.” She put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and stared into her eyes and the intimacy of this moment caught in her chest, made a kaleidoscope of emotions tumble through her heart and for a moment she couldn’t talk, couldn’t even breathe and then Lexa leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I know,” she said softly. “Same.” And then she started thrusting again, slow and careful, and fuck, how was it that Lexa could make something like getting fucked with a dildo so goddamn romantic? How the hell perfect was Lexa goddamn Woods for her? Seriously. Feels like this during a really hot fuck? She’d never had them before this, but oh, how she loved them.

Clarke let go of her shoulders so she could angle a little better and fuck, the slide of the cock within her walls and the expression in Lexa’s eyes—nothing had ever felt like this and they found a rhythm that worked (after a couple of slip-outs that made them both laugh again) and Clarke strained against her, loving how the toy filled her, and how Lexa was responsible for it, and fuck, she was really working on not coming because she wanted this to last as long as possible.

“A little harder,” Clarke said. “God, Lexa. So good.”

And Lexa might have growled—that was what it sounded like—and repositioned herself, her hands on either side of Clarke’s head again so she could thrust more effectively and oh, good fucking God, the look in her eyes and the cock buried deep in her pussy so that Lexa’s pelvis actually met hers— _fuck_.

Lexa looked down into her eyes and smiled, and it was almost feral, maybe a little possessive, as she withdrew almost all the way then slid into her again and Clarke saw stars (the really good kind) and Lexa kept that pace and all the sensations and sounds—the slick movement of the length of the toy’s shaft in and out of her, their mingled heavy breathing, the rhythmic wet thrusts—were practically overwhelming.

Clarke finally couldn’t hold back anymore and she grabbed Lexa’s shoulders and her heels dug even harder into the backs of her thighs as a wave of heat, sparks, want, and need rolled through her like a slow tide then built to an explosion and she cried out and canted her hips against Lexa even harder, the full length of the dildo buried deep within—and she fell back onto the mattress, fireworks going off in every part of her body.

Moments later Lexa lowered herself against her and hugged her, somehow managing to ensure that the dildo didn’t slip out again.

“Fuck,” Clarke whispered as she ran her hands lightly up and down Lexa’s sweaty back. “That was seriously hot.”

“Yeah. It was.”

She grinned. “I’d say this was an excellent purchase, Commander.”

Lexa snorted a laugh against her neck. “I agree.”

Clarke hugged her closer (as if that was even possible) and kissed the side of her head and Lexa did one of her happy, contented sighs that almost sounded like a purr, rumbling up from her chest.

They remained entwined for a while, Clarke still in a blissful haze, enjoying Lexa’s warm, sweat-slicked skin against hers, but every time Lexa moved a little, the dildo did, too, and it wasn’t long before an all-too-familiar ache started between her legs.

“Okay?” Lexa asked as she nuzzled Clarke’s neck and a current of warmth traveled from the spot Lexa’s lips were on right to her clit.

“Yes, but I could be better.”

Lexa pulled away slightly and looked at her, brow furrowed.

Clarke smirked. “I need you to pull out and get onto your back.”

Her expression shifted to surprised and anticipatory. “Oh? Is the Pancake Master ready for another round?”

“Pull out, roll over, and find out.”

“Damn. I am really liking bossy Clarke.” She kissed her, hard and deep, and now Clarke’s clit was throbbing (again) but she forced herself not to start thrusting.

Lexa ended the kiss with a final bite on Clarke’s lower lip then carefully extricated herself from Clarke’s embrace and slowly pulled out until she was on her knees between Clarke’s thighs again. Clarke moved over a little so Lexa had room to get onto her back, the dildo kind of bouncing with her movements, still glistening.

She got on her back, head and shoulders propped on a couple of pillows. Clarke retrieved the lube from the foot of the bed, where it had ended up, then straddled one of Lexa’s thighs.

“One can never have too much lube,” she teased as he squeezed a bit into her palm and flipped the top closed with her other hand and tossed it back to the foot of the bed.

Lexa was watching her, and a cocky half-smile lifted the corner of her mouth. “True,” she said, and then Clarke lubed the dildo again, stroking from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Lexa said. “Okay, in this moment, I might actually understand cisdudes’ enjoyment of hand jobs.”

Clarke laughed. “And I’m impressed you got both cisdude and hand job into that sentence.” She stroked a few more times, enjoying how slick the toy’s surface was and the expression on Lexa’s face as she watched with that sexy anticipatory look she got.

“I am _really_ turned on,” Lexa said as Clarke wiped her hand on her thigh.

“That’s the idea.” She moved so that she straddled Lexa’s hips and then she braced herself on her knees and positioned herself so she could lower herself exactly how she wanted to. She used one hand to guide the dildo to her entrance and then held Lexa’s gaze with her own as she eased down the shaft and fuck, it was intimate and even more arousing, seeing the emotions in her eyes.

“This is really fucking hot.” Lexa bit her lip, her hands on Clarke’s thighs and Clarke let out a soft little moan as she took the toy’s full length.

“Okay?” Clarke managed to ask as successive little waves of sensation rolled through her core. “Because I sure as hell am.”

“God, yes.”

Clarke started to move, rolling her hips forward and back, her pelvis against Lexa’s, and _fuck_ it felt _so_ good, and then Lexa was moving her own hips a bit in a match to Clarke’s rhythm and oh, God, she was close again. Really close.

She eased up a bit and leaned forward so she could palm Lexa’s breasts and run her thumbs over her nipples and Lexa groaned, a fierce smile on her lips.

“I love your tits,” Clarke said. “They’re perfect for my hands.”

Lexa’s smile widened to a grin. “And they love your hands right back.”

Clarke ran her hands down Lexa’s stomach then braced them on either side of her and started rolling her hips forward and back again, making sure to also apply some downward pressure.

“Fuck,” Lexa said. “What you’re doing—you’re hitting a really good spot for me.” Her breathing had sped up and Clarke loved how it looked when her muscles tensed into hard, smooth lines.

“My plan is working,” she managed between her own rapid breaths.

“So well.” Lexa bit her lip again. “There—oh, fuck.”

And then, as if they had somehow read each other’s minds, Clarke straightened up and Lexa put her hands up so Clarke could interlace their fingers and use Lexa as a brace to support her weight as she started grinding harder.

“God, you make me feel good.” Clarke changed her movements for a few moments, lifting up a little then settling back down and she did that and alternated with the hip rolls until they were both breathing so hard that it sounded like they were running a marathon.

“How’s this?” Clarke asked as she adjusted her movements.

“So good—oh, fuck. But that’s better.” She groaned.

Clarke gripped Lexa’s hands harder and she felt something uncoiling deep within, felt a wave building at the same time. “Oh, God—Lexa—” and then the orgasm unleashed faster than she expected and she was cresting, her walls pulsing around the dildo, a roaring in her ears though she heard Lexa say her name then swear and groan and everything was explosions of sensations all up and down her legs and arms and fuck, she couldn’t catch her breath but did it really matter because she was kind of floating—

And then the tide subsided and she realized that Lexa had put her knees up and she leaned back against her thighs, half-laughing, half-panting, legs trembling.

“Fuck,” she said as she let go of Lexa’s hands and pushed her hair back from her face. “Do you think the neighbors heard that?”

Lexa laughed, too. “Not like neighbors haven’t ever heard certain activities taking place in this apartment.”

“Oh, my God.” Clarke laughed harder then leaned down and kissed her. “So glad it’s us doing the deed this time.” She braced herself on her hands and looked down at her. “And every time we can.”

“Same.” Lexa ran her hands gently along Clarke’s sides. “And fuck, that was amazing. Otherworldly.”

“Mmm.” She kissed her again. “And truly, a ride on the disco stick.”

They both laughed again.

“Okay, this is probably uncomfortable by now—” Clarke tugged on the waist strap of the harness, “so I’m going to get off.”

“Again? You just did—”

Clarke grinned and smacked her lightly on the hip. “And did I. Hell of a ride, Commander.”

“From my perspective, too.” Lexa smiled and offered her hands again and Clarke steadied herself as she lifted off the dildo and collapsed next to her on the bed. She still tingled everywhere.

Lexa got up and Clarke made a pouty noise and rolled over onto her side to watch her slip the harness off. She decided she liked, that, too, loved the sight of the dark triangle of hair between Lexa’s thighs and the lines of her legs.

“Be right back,” Lexa said, and she quirked an eyebrow, smirked, and left, taking the still-rigged harness with her and the room seemed so much emptier. Clarke grabbed one of the pillows Lexa had just been using and hugged it, breathing in her scent, which included hints of spice and sandalwood and outdoors.

She sighed, sated and safe, and let the quiet warmth of the candlelight wash over her, the sound of soft music still emanating from the living room. She smiled against the pillow because she was going to be delightfully sore tomorrow and she loved that, too.

Lexa returned, carrying a glass of water and a towel from which a couple of the harness straps dangled. Clarke sat up and took the glass and drank almost half while Lexa put the towel on the bed and took the dildo out.

“As much fun as strap-on sex can be,” she said as she put it back into its container in the bedside table drawer, “there’s a lot of clean-up involved.” She leaned in and kissed Clarke. “But fuck, I am _not_ complaining.”

“Didn’t think so.” She blew a kiss at her and Lexa smiled then went to her closet where she arranged the harness on a hanger and positioned the towel under it so it could dry while hanging on the clothes bar.

Clarke watched as the flickering light from the candles played across her back and the intricate lines of the tattoo that ran along her spine. That was fucking hot, too. She’d gotten it a couple years after her emancipation from her parents, she had said, and Indra had helped with the design, which evoked both ancient and modern. It was something you might see on a crumbling temple on a distant planet or the dashboard of a space craft. Clarke loved it. Gustus and Lincoln had come up with the design for the tattoo on Lexa’s right arm, its strong geometric lines and repeating patterns reminiscent of ancient warrior cultures, maybe.

That one came after she graduated from high school, and Lexa told her it was a reminder of her journey and the family she had found after her bioparents rejected her.

She finished with the harness and got back into bed, which was exactly where Clarke wanted her to be. She put the glass on the bedside table and snuggled up against her, head on her shoulder, arm across her belly and Lexa brushed a kiss across her forehead.

“That was a hell of a workout, Pancake Master,” she said softly, a smile in her tone and Clarke chuckled.

“The best kind.”

“Mmm. Agree.” She wound her fingers in Clarke’s hair and God, everything about this moment was perfect.

Clarke traced patterns with her fingertips on Lexa’s belly, and she loved how even silence was comfortable between them.

“Have I told you that I love after-sex cuddles with you?”

Clarke smiled and propped her head on her hand so she could look into her eyes. “I don’t think you have. So please do.”

“Let the record show that I love after-sex cuddles with you.” She put her own hand over Clarke’s where it rested on her stomach. “And cuddles in general, but—I don’t know. After certain activities, if you will, I _really_ love them.”

“Same.” She studied Lexa’s face, the lines of her jaw, the curve of her lips, the sweep of her hair on the pillow, the warm intensity of her gaze—she kissed her, all kinds of feels welling up in her chest and throat.

She pulled away and stared into Lexa’s eyes again. “You’re amazing,” she said after a few moments.

“So are you.”

She smiled and kissed her again, then pulled her hand out from under Lexa’s on her belly and intertwined their fingers. Her heartbeat had sped up and how could there be any more room in her chest for all these feels? “I am so in love with you,” she said softly after a few more moments, wishing there were even stronger words to really capture what she felt for goddamn Lexa Woods, but those would have to do. It seemed that everything stilled, even the candle flames, and the expression in Lexa’s eyes was all she was feeling and then Lexa lifted their hands and kissed the back of Clarke’s.

“And I’m completely in love with you, so this totally works out,” she said, warmth and so much more in her eyes and voice and Clarke smiled and pulled her closer and somehow Lexa ended up on top, kissing her deep and slow, her tongue velvet in her mouth, her lips soft and sure.

“All good?” Lexa asked after a long time of that and Clarke hugged her, and it was _so_ good, the length of her pressed close, her skin warm against hers.

“Beyond good. Incredible. You?”

“So much same.” She moved onto her back so Clarke could snuggle against her again and that’s how sleep found her, wrapped in Lexa’s arms, the sound of her breathing and slow, strong pulse of her heartbeat the only things she needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you have never played [Clue (Cluendo outside the US)](http://cluecluedo.wikia.com/wiki/Clue_\(board_game\)), you are totally missing out. [Mrs. White got retired and Dr. Orchid took over in 2016](http://time.com/4401819/clue-board-game-dr-orchid-mrs-white/), at least in the US version.
> 
> It's a great mystery board game with potential for all kinds of things, as Raven demonstrates.
> 
> Also, I still have feelz, even after smut. :)
> 
> And shout-out to Lexa's candles! lol
> 
> OH! PSA!
> 
> If you choose to engage in sex (whether alone or with others), [lube IS always a good idea](http://www.hivequal.org/what-s-new/the-importance-of-using-lube-during-sex). Make sure you use one designed for sexual activities, and that you're not going to have allergic reactions to it and that it's okay for the types of toys you're using (if applicable). Have fun and play safe!


	4. Commander Cowgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes dinner for Clarke and then they have a little more fun with their new purchase. Also, feels. Like, major feels.

Lexa poured the sauce evenly over the enchiladas then set the pan aside. “How’s that?” She wasn’t sure she had gotten it distributed as well as she would have liked, but this was her first time doing this, so she’d take close enough.

“Excellent.” Raven nodded approvingly. She dipped a finger into the pan and tasted it. “Not as spicy as I like, but I’ll give you a gringo pass on this.”

Lexa laughed. “Gracias. More spice next time.”

“Ay, yai yai, Lexita. We are, after all, talking about the spice of life.” Raven smiled and opened the oven. “And the object of this exercise is to put the delicious-ness in to cook a half-hour before Clarke gets home, because then she opens the door and the whole place smells like enchilada goodness. Set your timer for about thirty minutes. After thirty, turn the oven off and it’s okay to leave the pan in there for another fifteen or twenty minutes. In my experience, anyway. As long as the oven’s off.”

Lexa took her phone out of her pocket and programmed in thirty minutes. “Thanks. I really appreciate that you took the time to help me.” She put the pan of enchiladas into the oven and shut the door. When she straightened, Raven was looking at her with a “what the fuck” expression.

“Excuse me? You are my BFF’s GF. _Of course_ I am going to help you prepare a delicious meal for her. Because it comes from a place of love, and I am all about ensuring that my BFF has all the love.”

“And I am also all about ensuring that your BFF has all the love.” Lexa smiled because just thinking about Clarke made everything in her world that much more awesome.

“Aww. I totally see all of that written all over your face, Captain Taco.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I haven’t even been drinking.”

“Doesn’t matter. The name sticks. Besides, it’s kind of an awesome name, forever immortalized on your sweatshirt.” She made a gesture at Lexa, like she was a game show host.

She laughed again. “True. I so love this sweatshirt.” She looked down at the big taco on her chest that Clarke had designed.

“As I love mine.” Raven gestured at the one she was wearing that Clarke had designed for her for UnChristmas.

“Your BFF is fucking amazing.”

“So is your GF.” Raven waggled her eyebrows. “And now we must appropriately toast this, your first official pan of enchiladas.” She went to the lower cabinets by the refrigerator and took out a bottle of tequila and set it on the counter. From another cabinet she took out two shot glasses and poured them almost full.

“It’s a good thing I live next door,” Lexa said as she reached for a shot glass.

“Precisely.”

Before either of them could drink, however, the front door opened. Raven frowned and set her shot glass down then went to the kitchen entrance.

“Hey, babe,” Anya called. “I’m a little early.”

Lexa grinned at how Raven went from 0 to 60 and was already on her way to the door before she could set her own shot glass down and join them both in the living room. She totally understood, though. Because that’s exactly what she would do if it had been Clarke coming in. She watched as Anya laughed and grabbed Raven into a huge hug. She had already taken her coat off and set her leather briefcase on the floor near the door.

“Hi,” Raven said. “How was your day?”

“The usual fuckery. All better now.” Anya kissed her then noticed Lexa. “Oh, hey, Woods.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt a moment.”

Raven snorted. “Please. You’re part of our family, now, whether you are aware of that or not.” She released Anya but took her hand. “We were just about to celebrate Lexa’s attempt at making her very first pan of enchiladas.”

Anya grinned. “No shit? It’s done? The magic happened?”

Lexa nodded. “Well, it’s done. As for magic…” she shrugged.

“No doubt Clexonium is mixed in with this, her first batch for Clarkita,” Raven said to Anya.

“Oh, definitely. I’ve seen how that shit works. Mad Clexonium in this particular pan of enchiladas.”

“I cannot with this,” Lexa said and both Raven and Anya laughed.

“They’re gonna be good.” Raven fist-bumped Lexa. “Trust me.”

“I hope so. I’m okay with Southern cooking. Don’t know too much about Southwestern or Mexican.”

“Damn, as much as you love tacos and other Mexican food?” Anya said as Raven pulled her toward the kitchen and Lexa followed.

“I’ve always considered Mexican cooking an art form that I can greatly appreciate,” she said, “but don’t consider myself worthy of attempting to cook.”

“But I, of course, told her that’s bullshit and she can learn to cook enchiladas for Clarke.” Raven took out another shot glass and poured tequila into it.

Anya opened the oven and peered in. “Well. Those look pretty damn good.” She dipped a finger into the remnants of the sauce in the pan on the stove. “Not as spicy as Raven’s, but really good for a first round. Nice flavor.” She nodded approvingly. “Well done, Woods. Well done. Does Griffin know about this?”

Lexa shook her head, and a flush heated her cheeks. God, anything to do with Clarke just got her all riled up.

“Oh, that’s even better. A romantic surprise.” Anya took the shot glass Raven offered. “I approve.” She raised it in a toast. “Ready? Salud.” And they all downed their shots in one go.

The tequila seared Lexa’s throat and her eyes watered, but it felt like part of a rite of passage, so she sucked it up and managed to exhale after she swallowed. Shots were never her strong suit, but it seemed appropriate in this instance.

“Nice, Woods,” Raven said, chortling. “Also, this is the good stuff. I don’t skimp on celebratory tequila.”

“One should never skimp on that,” Lexa said and Anya fist-bumped her.

“So what’s the enchilada occasion?” Anya asked as she took all the shot glasses and rinsed them out.

“Just because. I mean, we start classes day after tomorrow and I know Clarke’s been running around for the past few days getting some stuff in order and she’s a little stressed, so…” she shrugged.

“Fuck, you two are the goddamn cutest things I’ve ever fucking seen.” Anya shook her head. “Almost as cute as Raven when I was trying to get her to go out with me.”

“And how long did that take?” Lexa leaned back against the counter. A story like this from Anya was rare.

“A while. Didn’t Raven tell you that story?”

“No. And Clarke practices BFF boundaries, so I haven't heard it from her, either.” She grinned.

Raven fist-pumped. “She gets even more BFF points. But, I mean, this story isn’t sordid or anything.”

“Depends on the perspective,” Anya said and she pulled Raven into a hug. “I don’t mind being your sordid past, present, and future.”

And God, Lexa missed Clarke. Even though she had just seen her that morning, watching Raven and Anya made her crave the attentions of her GF.

“So anyway,” Anya said, still holding onto Raven, “I decided this one here had the cojones to handle my snarky self after a few weeks of being around her working in my labs. Plus, she’s damn smart and driven, and women in STEM fields are hard to find, let alone talented ones like this—”

Raven snort-laughed, but she also smiled and pulled Anya closer.

“Yeah. It’s true. So I like to provide opportunities for talented women, but I realized, as the weeks went on, that there was a lot more to Raven than I realized, and I decided I’d really like to go out with her.”

Lexa smiled. “That’s so awesome.” And a great story, so far.

“But Raven lives in her own world and she has this thing about her leg, so she wasn’t looking for anything. She’s mission-driven, and as excellent as that is for research, it fucking sucks for romance.” She kissed the top of her head and Lexa thought again about Clarke and a wave of feels raced through her.

“Whatever,” Raven said. “I’m a scientist.”

Anya laughed softly. “Clearly. And that is one of the many things I love about you.” She looked back at Lexa. “So last spring semester was ending and Raven was in one of her obsessed modes and pulling all-nighters. She pulled three at the end of the semester to make sure her project was just right and Jesus, it was practically midnight or some shit on the last night, but I knew she was still at the lab so I went to go get her.”

“She did. I was practically delirious,” Raven said.

“Truth. So she’s all snarky about how she owes me now, because I came to get her to take her home and I tell her damn right she does, and she asks what she owes me and I tell her dinner.”

Lexa nodded. “That is so awesome.”

“But Raven’s running on empty and it clearly didn’t register,” Anya continued, “so I told her that Jesus, this was me asking her out.”

Raven pulled away a little. “I totally didn’t even know what to do with that.”

“She didn’t,” Anya said in agreement. “She kind of laughed it off and I could tell she thought I was kidding.” She smiled at Raven and took her hand.

“So what’d you do?” Lexa asked.

Anya shrugged. “I kissed her. After I told her that even though she was totally out of it, I really wanted to kiss her—”

“And I said, ‘yeah, sure,’ but still didn’t quite get what was happening and damn, she actually kissed me. It wasn’t a really long one, but it fucking got my attention.”

Anya laughed. “I told her she didn’t have to say anything about it then, since she was so tired, and then she starts going on about her project and it was so fucking cute, how she was trying to deflect and process and she was so tired. I took her home and told her not to worry about it and I’d call her later, after she got some rest.”

“And obviously, I said yes.” Raven pulled her into a kiss.

“Lucky for me,” Anya said against her lips.

“And me.” Raven hugged her again.

Lexa smiled. “That’s really freaking cute.”

“I dunno, Woods. This whole Clexonium and UnChristmas thing you and Griffin have going on melts even the coldest of hearts.” Anya gave her a look. “And now here you are learning how to cook enchiladas from Griffin’s BFF because you know how much she likes them.”

“They’re the fucking cutest.” Raven went to the oven and opened the door. “Okay, Lexa, this is about halfway done. Have a look at the cheese on top and the crispiness developing on the sides.”

Lexa looked over her shoulder.

“See that?” Raven pointed at a corner of the pan. “That indicates it’s on the way to maximum delicious-ness.” She straightened and closed the oven. “So are you okay with this from here on out?”

Lexa checked the rice on the stove, a version of Raven’s recipe. “Yeah. I’ll slice the avocados in a few minutes.” She gestured at the cutting board behind her.

“Excellent, Padawan.”

“I agree.” Anya moved toward the doorway. “And now I’m going to the bathroom and then we’ll head out for dinner.”

“Cool. Date night?” Lexa asked Raven, because Anya was already gone.

“Yeah. Kind of like what you’re doing here for Clarke. The last night we can stay up late before classes and other shit starts up. So make the most of it, Woods.” She gave her a pointed look.

“I’m hoping to.” The truth was, any time she got with Clarke was special, even if they were just hanging out.

Raven studied her face for a few moments, and it was almost unnerving, because Raven could be really intense. “She’s really fucking into you,” she said. “I mean, _really_ into you. I’ve known Clarke for a long-ass time, and nobody has rocked her world like you have.”

Lexa thought about what Clarke had said to her a few nights before, about being in love with her, and her whole body seemed to flush. “She’s…incredible. Amazing.” She stopped, searching for the words, then decided to just go for it. After all, Raven had been in Clarke’s life a lot longer than she had, but she wanted her to know how she felt. “And the truth is, I’m totally in love with her.”

Raven smiled. “Duh.”

Lexa smiled back, sheepish. “And yes, I’ve told her.”

“I figured. That’s how you roll. You wouldn’t tell me that unless you had already told her first. And nothing to worry about, Woods. The Clexonium is over-the-top strong.” Raven gave her a quick hug. “You’re exactly who she needs and wants, and once she makes up her mind, that’s it.” She stepped back. “She picked you, but the best thing about that is, you let her.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow and Raven laughed.

“Please. You knew early on she was exactly what you wanted and needed, but you recognized that she’s the type who needs to figure that out for herself, and you gave her room to do that.”

“She’s special,” Lexa said softly and Raven hugged her again.

“Yes, she is.”

“Thank you so much for helping me with this,” Lexa said as she gave Raven another squeeze then released her.

“Absolutely. Next batch—”

“More spice.” Lexa grinned and Raven laughed.

“Ready?” Anya called from the living room.

“Everything under control?” Raven said to Lexa, with a gesture at the stove.

“Yeah. Need me to do anything else?”

“I texted Clarke earlier, but could you remind her I’m at Anya’s tonight?”

“Yes. Have fun at dinner and beyond.” She smirked and Raven laughed as she left the kitchen, and Lexa followed her to the living room.

“Later, Woods,” Anya said from the front door. “Happy enchiladas. They smell fucking delicious, by the way.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Raven said as she put her coat on and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

“Okay.” But Lexa was pretty sure Clarke would do that before Lexa could.

Anya and Raven waved and left. Lexa checked the clock on her phone. The enchiladas would be done in about ten minutes. A text came in as she was looking at it and she smiled.

_hey, GF—home in @ 20 mins. we still on for takeout? or did u want 2 go out?_

She kept smiling. _Let’s stay in tonight. We’ll order when you get here. [heart emoji]_ And God, what the hell with all her emoji usage lately? But somehow, emojis conveyed some things better than words. Visuals could be just as powerful as text. Sometimes moreso. And where Clarke was concerned, words didn’t always do Lexa’s feelings justice.

 _YES_. _kinda tired & just want 2 b around u [kiss emoji] see u soon_

Lexa sighed happily and held her phone against her chest. Too bad Clarke was tired. She’d been thinking about certain activities all fucking day and though making enchiladas had given her waves of feels, she still had images of Clarke naked. Naked and on top of her. And underneath. And wrapped around her, sweaty and flushed, wearing her harness—

Jesus. She put the phone back in her pocket and went to slice avocados. Ten minutes later her phone timer sounded and she turned the oven off then checked the rice again before she set the table and stepped back, assessing. Music, check. Table, set. Three red roses on said table, check. Dinner ready, check.

Everything was good to go.

But she was still nervous.

And anticipatory. Excited. God, she hoped dinner was good. Raven had coached her the whole way, but it was her first time making enchiladas, and lots of things could go wrong. But, she reminded herself, even if things didn’t go well, Clarke would laugh it off and somehow make it all right. She needed to stop knee-jerking about failing. So what if she did? Clarke never judged her, and gave her room to fuck up, and a fuck-up wasn’t necessarily a failure.

In the kitchen she opened the bottle of wine that had been chilling in the fridge. Though her enchiladas weren’t as spicy as Raven’s, a semi-sweet white paired with Mexican food was usually a pretty safe bet.

She set the bottle on the counter and took the enchiladas out of the oven and set them on the top of the stove. Just as she finished, the front door opened and she froze, listening, her heartbeat speeding up.

“Oh, my God, it smells so good,” Clarke called from the other room and her voice was one of the best sounds in Lexa’s world. She heard her moving around and she knew she was taking her coat off and then she would take her shoes off.

She grabbed the wine from the counter so she could put it on the table.

“What the hell, Raven?” Clarke said. “I thought you were going to dinner with Anya—” she stopped when Lexa stepped out of the kitchen.

“Hi,” Lexa said. “She _is_ having dinner with Anya.”

Clarke smiled. “Well, hi, there, hot GF.”

And all Lexa could do was stare, because even in faded jeans, oversized thick socks and a plain gray sweatshirt, she was beautiful. “Speak for yourself,” she managed and Clarke laughed and beelined for her and slid her arms around her neck and pecked her on the lips and even that sent spikes of heat down Lexa’s legs.

“So did Raven leave enchiladas?” she asked, and all the points of contact between them made Lexa burn in really excellent ways.

She smiled. “Sort of.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Clarke said, her smile adding fuel to the fire already burning at Lexa’s core. “Wait. Before you answer that, I missed you.” And she kissed her and Lexa pulled her closer with her unoccupied arm, trying not to drop the bottle of wine, but shit, it was hard to concentrate on anything else but Clarke’s lips and how it felt to have her this close.

“Okay, much better,” Clarke said after a few seconds. “But I’m still totally smelling enchiladas.”

“That’s a relief, because that’s what I made.”

Clarke stared at her, then looked past her at the table. “Oh, my God.” She slowly pulled away, then looked back at her. “I must investigate. Don’t you dare go anywhere.”

“Not a chance.”

Clarke started toward the kitchen, but grabbed Lexa’s free hand and pulled her into a quick kiss. “If what is happening in there is what I suspect, then you are clearly the best damn GF ever.” She went into the kitchen, and of course Lexa watched because Clarke’s ass and legs in those jeans were truly a sight to behold.

“This is—oh, my God. It’s amazing,” Clarke said and then she appeared in the doorway. “You made enchiladas? For me?”

“Well, Raven helped, because I’ve never done it before. So in a way, they’re also Raven’s enchiladas—” she didn’t get a chance to finish her statement because Clarke was in her arms and kissing her again and Lexa forgot what she was going to say anyway.

“How did this even happen?” Clarke finally asked.

Lexa grinned, sheepish. “I might have asked Raven last week if she’d teach me.”

“Oh, my God. My GF and my BFF totally plotted an enchilada surprise.”

“Maybe I’m learning a few things from _my_ GF about subterfuge,” Lexa said, still smiling. “Want to try them? See how they came out?”

“Fuck, yes.” Clarke kissed her again (and Clarke’s lips were clearly on the world wonder registry) then went to sit down. Lexa poured each of their wine glasses half-full then picked up the empty plates and took them into the kitchen where she put enchiladas, rice, and sliced avocados on each. She set a plate in front of Clarke and put one at the other place setting, to Clarke’s left, and sat down.

“This is…wow.” Clarke picked up her wine. “To my amazing GF, who hit up my BFF for sneaky enchiladas.”

“That could be another college band name,” Lexa said as she picked up her own wine.

Clarke laughed and clinked her glass against Lexa’s. “They could open for Kinky Lasagna.”

“I’d totally go see that.”

“You and Raven both.” She sipped then set her glass down and regarded her for a few moments. “The roses are beautiful.” She squeezed Lexa’s hand. “This is beautiful.” She gestured at the food. “It’s—thank you.”

“You haven’t tasted it yet,” Lexa said, only half-joking.

“Let me fix that.” Clarke took a bite and Lexa practically held her breath while Clarke chewed.

“Oh, my God. These are _good_.”

Lexa studied her, trying to determine if she was just being nice.

“Seriously. Who knew the Commander makes good enchiladas, too?” She took another bite. “But there is no way in hell I am calling you Captain Enchilada.”

“I appreciate that.”

“It doesn’t have the same appeal as Captain Taco.” She nudged Lexa’s shin under the table with her foot as she continued to eat. “Really. These are good.”

“They’re not as spicy as Raven’s—”

“I don’t care. They’re perfect. Everything about this is perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She finally took a bite of the enchiladas and flavor filled her mouth and she was actually surprised that they turned out as well as they did, since she wasn’t really sure what she was doing when Raven coached her through the process.

And then the conversation moved on to Clarke’s day on campus and all the things she had been doing to finish getting ready for the semester’s start and Lexa was caught in the sound of her voice, and the way her eyes could reflect so many different emotions, and how those few errant strands of her hair would always escape from their tie and frame her face. And as she watched her, she knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for her, and maybe it should’ve scared the hell out of her, that she felt it so deeply, but it didn’t.

It might have at first, because the connection had been immediate for her, and though she’d never felt anything like it, it still felt familiar, somehow, and that was a little scary, too, because why should she feel that for someone she had just met? That she barely knew?

Sometimes there weren’t any answers for questions like that, so she just accepted how she felt, and hoped that Clarke reciprocated.

And now here they were, almost three months later, and there was nowhere else she ever wanted to be.

“So besides engaging in subterfuge with my BFF, what else did you do today?” Clarke asked as she finished her enchiladas and avocado.

“I did end up meeting Echo for coffee, and we finalized our study group meeting times for this semester. Also checked in with Indra and Gustus.”

“How are they?” Clarke poured a little more wine into both their glasses.

“Good. They want to know when you’re going to come visit again.”

She laughed. “Whenever we have a break, I guess.”

“Please,” Lexa teased. “I think they don’t care if I’m there or not. They just want to see _you_. I think it’s the pancakes.”

“I do make some awesome pancakes,” she said, with her lazy Clarke grin and then she squeezed Lexa’s hand. “I would love to see them. We could go up on a Friday evening and come back Sunday morning, if you want to.”

Oh, God. Her heart. “Only if you feel like you can take a little time off from studying.”

“Me? _You_.” She kissed Lexa’s fingers. “I think it would be good for me—for _us_ —to take a break every once in a while. Speaking of which, we have the gift certificate my mom gave us for the B and B in Delaware. When it warms up, do you want to plan for that?”

“God, yes.”

“Good. We’ll make it work.” She pulled her hand away so Lexa could finish eating and somehow, Lexa knew she wasn’t just talking about Delaware.

“Yeah. We will,” she said and from Clarke’s expression, she knew, too, that they were both talking about something more.

She took Lexa’s hand. “Have I told you lately how into you I am?”

“I think it’s been a couple of days,” she teased.

“Let me remedy that.” She kissed Lexa’s fingers. “I am _so_ into you. Whether you make sneaky enchiladas with my BFF or not. But I love that you did.”

And God, the look in her eyes. Smoldering, affectionate, and a little vulnerable and Lexa loved how Clarke trusted her enough to express her feelings. It gave her room—and strength—to do the same.

“I wanted to do something special. It’s the last night we get to stay up late before classes start, and this has been the most amazing holiday break I’ve ever had.”

Clarke squeezed her hand, encouragement to say more.

“I don’t think I can really convey—” she stopped, trying to find the words but knowing she wouldn’t.

“It was the most amazing holiday I’ve had, too. It wasn’t just a one-way street. None of this is.” She stroked the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb. “I know things are still relatively new between us, but I’ve never felt like this with anyone.” She shrugged, but a cute little smile played at the corners of her mouth. “So you’re stuck with me, Woods.”

“Thank God.” She kissed her, a gentle, soft acknowledgement, and her heart felt like it might actually be trying to fly.

Clarke pulled away after a few more moments. “Mmm. And now I want more sneaky enchiladas.”

She chuckled. “There are plenty.”

Clarke stood but leaned in for another kiss before she went into the kitchen and Lexa turned to watch her, many lecherous thoughts bouncing around her brain but before she could get too involved, Clarke returned and put an enchilada on Lexa’s plate. “The Master of Pancakes requests that the Commander join her for a bit more of this delicious repast.”

“The Commander accepts.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek then sat down. “This is so great, Lexa. Really.”

God, she loved how her name sounded when Clarke said it. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She took a bite of the enchilada Clarke had given her. “They _did_ turn out all right.”

“Oh, my God. I thought _I_ was the down-player. They’re freaking delicious and now that I know you can do this, I will of course be demanding them again.”

Lexa smirked. “Bossy Clarke.”

“You bet your ass—wait, don’t do that, because I really enjoy your ass and I would hate for you to lose it in some ill-conceived bet.”

“Good to know. I will of course confer with you should there be an ass-betting situation.”

Clarke laughed. “Isn’t that a game show? You bet your ass?”

“Um...there was. In Canada, I think. Pop culture quizzes.”

“Jesus, how do you even know that?”

“I’m the Commander. It’s my job to know things.” She grinned and took another bite. “I’m hella fun at cocktail parties, with all of this useless knowledge.”

“You’re hella fun no matter where we are,” Clarke said, and the look in her eyes was almost scorching.

“So are you.” And all kinds of images filled her head.

“I like that about us.” Clarke sipped her wine, still regarding her with that _look_.

“I like many things about us.” Lexa finished her enchilada just as Clarke finished hers. “So,” Lexa said, “let me clean up and since you’re tired, how about I employ my cuddle skills while we watch a movie or TV?” Because even cuddling was the stuff of happiness.

Clarke gave her a teasing smile. “Yeah, about that. I might not be as tired as I thought.”

Lexa shot her a look. “And what might that mean?”

“Well…we could engage in…other things.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Huh.” She pretended to think as heat gathered between her thighs. “Do you mean _certain_ things?” She put air quotes around “certain.”

“The thought has been crossing my mind. All day.”

“Interesting. I’ll check my to-do list—” Lexa made a show of checking her phone. “Oh, you’re definitely on it.” A thought she’d also been having all day. She put her phone back in her pocket.

Clarke laughed. “And what a coincidence. You’re on mine. At the top.” She ran her fingertip down Lexa’s forearm and fuck, she felt it all the way to her feet.

“Lucky me.” She caressed Clarke’s cheek and the look in her eyes was an invitation and how the hell could she resist? Lexa leaned over and kissed her, but she cut it short because if she didn’t, things might get messy right out here on the table and then there would be all kinds of probably embarrassing lore about kinky enchiladas.

Clarke grinned in that sultry, lazy way she had. “So, Commander, if I hadn’t mentioned I was tired, what did you have in mind for after dinner?”

She took another sip of wine then set her glass down and looked at her. “You. Me. Together. Naked.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “I support this initiative one hundred percent.”

“Then I’ll clean up right fucking now.” Lexa pushed her chair back from the table so she could stand up but Clarke stood before she did and put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. And then she straddled her on the chair and Lexa lost coherent thought as Clarke kissed her, and oh, God, she was grinding slowly against her and of course Lexa moved her hands from Clarke’s hips to her ass because—because damn, she was right there. How could she not?

Their kisses deepened and fuck, Clarke’s tongue was like warm velvet in her mouth and Clarke cupped her face and practically ravished her lips (oh, God) and Lexa managed to get her hands under Clarke’s sweatshirt and tee and she sucked her breath in at the warm softness of her skin beneath her palms.

And then Clarke stopped and gave her an absolutely wicked grin. “Hold that thought. I’ll help you clean up.”

She bit back a groan as Clarke left her lap and picked up their plates, shot her a look, and went into the kitchen.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Lexa muttered as she stood and picked up the wine glasses in one hand and the water in the other.

Clarke was already putting the enchiladas into a container when she went into the kitchen so Lexa started washing the dishes and as she scrubbed the plates, Clarke put the leftovers in the fridge then hugged her from behind and God, how Lexa loved the contact, with Clarke’s breasts pressed against her back, and her pelvis against her ass.

“It’s kinda hot, you doing all this domestic stuff,” Clarke said. “I like a multi-layered woman.” She nuzzled the back of Lexa’s neck (oh, God). “So show me some more of those layers, Woods.”

“Like what?” she said, scrubbing a plate so hard that she wondered how she hadn’t stripped the color off.

Clarke moved her hands to the front of Lexa’s jeans, and she hooked her thumbs on her waistband. “Like what you like with a strap-on.”

She almost choked on her own breath and Clarke nipped her earlobe, which only added extra sexy. Somehow, she managed to put the plate away and start on the pots.

“Well?” Clarke prompted, breath hot against her ear. “Spill it, Woods. Tell me what you like.”

“Everything we’ve done is my jam.”

Clarke chuckled. “And what if I strapped up?”

Jesus. “Definitely part of my jam.”

“How do you like it?”

“Um.” A full body flush roared through her veins but she somehow managed to put the pot onto the drying rack and start on the next.

“Hard? Slow?” Clarke continued, her hands moving down the front of Lexa’s jeans to her crotch.

“Yes.”

“Good. Because that’s exactly what I have in mind.” She rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“You’d better.”

“ _So_ planning on it.”

Lexa finished the pot quickly (fueled by lust, no doubt), then emptied the sink and filled the enchilada pan with soapy water to soak, all with Clarke pressed against her, hands caressing her hips, ass, and thighs. Clearly, she deserved some kind of award for being able to finish washing dishes in this situation. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and turned in Clarke’s arms to face her.

“So how about I take you to bed and you strap it on and show me exactly what you would like to do?”

“Damn,” Clarke whispered against her lips. “Just when I think I’ve out-sexied you, here you are saying that.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her and fuck, everything lit up at the feel of her mouth. She pulled Clarke in hard and slid her tongue into her mouth and Clarke made one of her super-sexy noises at that.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” Lexa asked after kissing the hell out of her.

“Try to explain,” Clarke said with a teasing little smirk and an extra kiss.

“How about I show you?”

“I can also support that. As long as I get to show you how much I want you, too.”

“Deal.”

And Clarke pulled away but held on to her hands and walked backward to the doorway. “So go next door and get our new toy—”

“Brought it.” Lexa smirked and Clarke stopped walking.

“Are you saying the disco stick is in my apartment? Right now as we speak?”

“Damn right.”

“So you brought it, hoping your sneaky enchiladas would seal the deal.”

She shrugged, still smirking. “Can you blame me?”

Clarke laughed and kissed her. “It worked. But make no mistake. I’d want to fuck you anyway, without sneaky enchiladas involved.”

Good fucking God.

And Clarke bit her own lip in that way she had and, still holding on to one of Lexa’s hands, and led her to her bedroom. She stopped when they got there. “Oh, wait. Where is the disco stick?”

“My backpack. In your room.”

“Excellent place,” Clarke said as she pulled her to the bed and undid Lexa’s jeans and slowly slid the zipper down and fuck, that was hot, the deliberate-ness accompanied by her shit-eating grin.

And then she slid her hand into Lexa’s jeans, where her fingers grazed her crotch and Lexa might have whimpered but Clarke cut it off with a kiss.

“I think you might be ready for a ride, cowgirl,” Clarke said against her mouth, her fingers gently stroking Lexa through her underwear and _fuck_ Lexa loved it when she said things like that, loved how open they were with each other, and how their trust opened possibilities in the bedroom, too. Or wherever they happened to physically engage.

“I am _so_ ready.” God, she’d been ready for a few days, but they hadn’t really had the opportunity for whatever reason or another but here they were, the apartment to themselves, and fuck, she just really wanted Clarke to strap it on and get busy.

“Well, all right, cowgirl. Bring out the disco stick.”

And Lexa grinned. “Somehow, that doesn’t sound ridiculous in these circumstances.”

“Right? It just all works. I think it’s because I am really fucking into you.”

“Right back atcha.” Lexa kissed her again and Clarke withdrew her hand (dammit) but it freed her to retrieve the dildo from her backpack. Clarke took it with another smirk.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t take your clothes off until then.” She gave her a look and left and damn, Lexa really wanted to at least take her shirt off, but she knew Clarke enjoyed doing that herself, so she sat down on the bed and slipped her Vans and socks off, which was easy and would, of course, facilitate taking her jeans off.

Clarke returned a couple of minutes later, a towel around the dildo, and she placed it on the bedside table.

“I know I should maybe take my time and undress you all slow and sexy-like, but the truth of the matter is, I fucking want you. Now.”

Millions of sparks raced up and down her spine. “Well, in that case, let me make it easy for you.” She pulled her sweatshirt off and Clarke took it and tossed it onto her drafting table.

“Keep going,” Clarke said, a half-smile on her lips, her hair falling around her shoulders and a take-no-prisoners expression in her eyes.

So of course Lexa took her tee off and Clarke took that and it joined Lexa’s sweatshirt.

“I need you to stand up.” And the expression in her eyes promised a hell of a night.

Lexa stood and Clarke gestured at her jeans. “Finish what I started.”

“Bossy Clarke is kinda hot,” she said in a tone she knew Clarke appreciated in such circumstances, and she slowly slid her jeans down her thighs.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Clarke said, voice soft as Lexa’s jeans decorated the floor. She moved close enough for Lexa to feel her body heat, then pressed against her so she could undo her bra then pull it off. That ended up on the floor, too, and Clarke palmed Lexa’s bare breasts and kissed her and was it possible to both float and melt at the same time?

“I want to watch you saddle up,” Lexa said and Clarke laughed softly.

“Guess you’d better undress me, too, then.”

“Guess so.” And she did just that, until Clarke was down to her bikini underwear and bra. Lexa leaned in and kissed the tops of her breasts (which were works of art, in her estimation) and God, her skin against her lips—she sucked hard enough to leave a mark and Clarke moaned and entwined her hand in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa straightened and unhooked Clarke’s bra and let it fall before she continued exploring her breasts with her mouth and hands, her senses nearly overwhelmed by the smell, feel, and the sounds Clarke was making. She ran one hand down Clarke’s belly, then lower, and she cupped her then groaned because her underwear was already so damp.

“That’s all you,” Clarke said, voice husky.

“God, you’re sexy,” Lexa managed as she gently stroked her through the fabric of her underwear.

“Me? This is the effect _you_ have on _me_.”

“It’s mutual.”

“I really hope so because I am beyond turned on right now.”

“Find out how mutual it is,” Lexa said, and she took Clarke’s hand and guided it to her own underwear.

Clarke quickly worked her fingers past the seam on the inside of Lexa’s thigh to her folds and Lexa’s breath caught in her chest as Clarke explored her, then slipped a finger inside.

“Damn,” Lexa whispered and fuck, she was ready for more. So ready.

“I love how wet you get for me,” Clarke said, her mouth so close that Lexa could practically taste her lips.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Lexa shot back.

Clarke grinned, pulled out, and licked her finger. “Watch me and find out.”

Oh, God. She was practically vibrating with arousal.

“Lie down,” Clarke said, and it was both teasing and demanding. “And let me get your ride ready.”

Lexa grinned. “All this metaphoring should be cheesy, but it’s somehow not,” she said as she lay back on the bed.

“Context is everything.” Clarke shot her an answering grin and slid her underwear down her thighs and Lexa suddenly couldn’t breathe. A few seconds later, Clarke was completely nude, and no matter how many times they’d been together like this, Lexa never got tired of seeing the lines and curves of Clarke’s body, never got tired of exploring her with hands and mouth—fuck, she was breathtaking.

Clarke gave her a saucy little smile. “See something you like?”

“God, yes.”

“Hold that thought.” She got her harness out of her dresser then took the dildo out of the towel on her bedside table and with a little smirk, she licked the length of it, finishing at the tip with a flash of her teeth and the throbbing between Lexa’s thighs increased.

“Well, damn,” she said, watching as Clarke put the dildo in her harness, a low-rise black bikini-style.

She stepped into the harness one leg at a time and pulled it slowly up, gaze on Lexa the whole time and Lexa wondered why she hadn’t combusted from the heat building between her legs. Once the harness was positioned properly, Clarke adjusted the straps.

“Been a while since I wore this,” she said, but she was laughing and Lexa loved how comfortable Clarke made her feel, especially in situations like this.

“Which is fine, because we’ll figure it out if we need to.”

“Damn right we will.” Clarke made a couple more adjustments then moved to the bed and it was a lot hotter than Lexa had anticipated, seeing her strapped up and ready to go. This was fantasy material, right here, made real. She rolled onto her back and Clarke kneeled between her thighs.

“Mind if I take care of these, ma’am?” She ran her finger down the front of Lexa’s underwear and Jesus, how did that manage to rev her up so much?

“I’d be much obliged.”

Clarke smirked and hooked her fingers on the waistband and pulled her underwear down, and Lexa lifted her feet so Clarke could get them completely off. She tossed them onto the floor, adding to the clothing collage already there.

“I might be a little impatient,” Clarke said as she pushed Lexa’s thighs apart, leaned down—and Lexa groaned as Clarke worked her with her tongue, stroking and licking through her folds then dipping inside and surely this was some version of heaven and fuck, they would not need lube at this rate.

“Jesus fuck, I love the way you taste,” Clarke said and that just made Lexa hotter and wetter and she bit her lip to keep herself from touching herself because she didn’t want to come just yet.

Clarke slowed her tongue, leading Lexa almost to the edge, then got up on her knees again, the toy jutting from her crotch and Lexa really wanted more than Clarke’s tongue inside at the sight.

“So how do you want it, Commander?” she asked, like she was reading her mind, that damn Clarke smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

“Get on your back.”

“Oh, so you want a literal ride,” Clarke teased, but she carefully climbed over her and positioned herself on her back.

Lexa stared at her, at the way her hair decorated the pillow, how the light from the lamp at her drafting table fell across her breasts, how she stroked the toy… “Fuck,” she whispered. “You are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Aww,” Clarke said, that teasing sultry hitch in her voice. “So how about you grab the lube and show me how hot you think I am?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, smirked, and rolled over so she could open the drawer of the bedside table. She took out the bottle of lube she found there then looked back at Clarke.

“Go ahead,” she said softly, still stroking the toy. “Get it ready, cowgirl.”

Lexa smiled at the tease, bit her lip, and flipped the top of the bottle open and squeezed a bit into her palm. Clarke took the bottle from her then, closed it, and put it aside. Lexa straddled her thighs and spread the lube onto the cock, coating it, and fuck, Clarke’s fingers rested on the back of her hand as she did it.

“That’s really hot,” Clarke said, her gaze on Lexa’s hand as it moved up and down the length of the shaft.

“I totally agree.” She leaned forward and kissed her, the toy pressing against her abdomen then her crotch, and that plus Clarke’s lips on hers increased the throbbing between her legs, which she hadn’t thought was possible. And she loved Clarke’s wandering hands, moving across her shoulders, to her hips, then up her back and finally into her hair, and she held her head in place as she ravished Lexa’s lips like she hadn’t kissed her in weeks.

And Lexa met her demands, their lips and teeth clashing, her tongue deep in Clarke’s mouth, their shared breath coming in short little gasps, sweat already gathering between them, the dildo pressing against her thigh.

Lexa broke the kiss off first, braced herself on her hands, and stared down into Clarke’s eyes. “You’re fucking sexy as hell,” she said. “And I fucking want you inside.”

Her eyes widened and she smiled. “God, I love it when you talk like that.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I know.”

“And there you go with the eyebrow thing. Damn, Woods. Just let me do you already.”

She flashed her a teasing little smile. “You ready to give me a ride?”

“Why don’t you find out, Commander Cowgirl?”

Lexa laughed. “I don’t want that on a shirt, but not gonna lie, I kinda like it.”

“Mmm. Same.”

She reached for the lube. “Got a little distracted there for a bit. Might need another round.”

“Not complaining.” Clarke put her hands behind her head and propped herself on the pillow. “You can never have too much lube.” And she smirked.

Lexa reapplied as Clarke watched, the smooth surface of the dildo slick in her hand as she stroked, and the look in Clarke’s eyes making her ache so damn deep. Done with the lube, she wiped her hand on her thigh, tossed the bottle aside and positioned herself on her knees above the toy.

“God, you turn me on,” Clarke said softly, the desire in her eyes unmistakable.

“Good.” She gripped the shaft with one hand and teased herself with it, still braced on her knees and Jesus, she was wet. Even with the lube, she could feel it between her legs, could tell as she worked her folds with the cock’s tip, pressure and need building within.

“Jesus, that’s hot,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa smiled and bit her lip then lined the tip up with her entrance and slowly lowered herself down the shaft and oh, God, the stretch was just right and the way it filled her—she groaned as sensation rolled through her core and then she moved her hips forward, and Clarke hissed through her teeth.

“Oh, fuck,” she muttered and she ran her hands up Lexa’s thighs, and it felt like her fingers left trails of heat in their wake.

“Ready?” Lexa asked, every fucking part of her on fire and aching for more.

Clarke grinned. “Bring it.”

Lexa started slow, rolling forward then back, the toy deep inside and Clarke beneath her, moving with the rhythm she set, hands still gripping her thighs. Lexa changed her angle and leaned forward, so she could brace herself on her hands again and look down at Clarke while they moved together, increasing their speed and intensity.

“Fuck,” Clarke said between gasps as Lexa leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples, still thrusting—

“Dammit,” Clarke said, urgent, as the cock slipped out and they both fumbled to get it lined up again, panting and laughing, and Lexa wasn’t even sure which of them managed to do the deed because suddenly it was sliding right back in and she groaned in pleasure.

“You make me feel so…damn…good,” she managed as she found just the right angle—oh, fuck. That was…fucking…perfect.

Clarke grabbed her ass and held on, keeping her anchored, and their movements were hard and fast, now, raw-edged and hungry, the toy sliding in and out just right with their thrusts and sensation flooded Lexa’s core and spread like a fast-moving fire to her thighs and belly and chest.

“Clarke,” she managed. “Fuck…” and she thought she heard Clarke say her name and groan too, but a roaring filled her ears and sparks floated behind her eyelids as she came, walls spasming around the cock, but she kept thrusting and thank _God_ so did Clarke because she wasn’t done yet and Clarke helped it along by rubbing Lexa’s clit with her fingers as they moved and it was like fireworks went off in her skull and between her legs and she groaned long and deep, and she couldn’t breathe and she collapsed onto Clarke, a few after-tremors giving her sexy little chills.

They lay in blissful silence for a bit, and Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s neck, garnering a sigh of what sounded like contentment.

“Fucking hell, that was hot,” Clarke said, still breathing hard, one hand still on Lexa’s ass, but the other on her lower back, gently massaging and rubbing. “How about you? Good ride?” she added, a smile in her tone. “Because it was amazing for me.”

Lexa laughed softly. “The best.” She repositioned herself so she could kiss her, making sure to move carefully so the toy stayed inside and Jesus, Clarke’s mouth—and what the hell, she might be ready for another round.

“Damn, Woods,” she said between kisses. “You want another ride?”

“Is it that obvious?” She smirked.

Clarke kissed her again and ran her tongue over Lexa’s lower lip, which Lexa loved. “I might just be projecting.” She slowly moved her hips and Lexa bit back a groan.

“No, you’re not.” She matched Clarke’s movements, then stopped and Clarke did, too, a question in her eyes.

“I want a different position.”

“Well, take the lead, Cowgirl.”

Lexa laughed again and kissed her a few more times because god _damn_ Clarke’s lips, and they totally contributed to her latest state of arousal. She sat up and eased herself off the toy and it felt almost as good sliding out as in.

Clarke waited while Lexa positioned herself on her back then got onto her knees between Lexa’s thighs. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” She ran her fingers over Lexa’s folds, and Lexa groaned and spread her legs wider, giving her even better access.

Which she took by slipping two fingers in and Lexa’s breath caught in her chest and she moved with the motion of Clarke’s hand, which she then withdrew and Lexa really missed her fingers, but Clarke reached over her to get the lube and her breasts were really close to her face, which she acknowledged by sucking on one of her nipples.

“Jesus,” Clarke muttered. “You know how I love that.”

“Mmm hmm.” She loved it, too, because Clarke’s breasts were works of fucking art. She spent a little time with the other one then let her get back to what she was doing, which made her ache in all kinds of anticipation.

“It’s also been a while since I did this position,” Clarke said as she got on her knees again and spread lube on the toy.

Lexa caught her gaze. “You know what they say about practice.”

She flashed a quick smile. “True. Want a pillow under your hips?”

“Not this time.”

She nodded and put the bottle of lube aside, lined the cock up and looked at Lexa again, who nodded. Clarke slid in and _fuck_. Lexa shut her eyes and God, she liked this angle, too, and where the hell did all her new energy come from, she wondered for maybe three seconds before she lost herself to Clarke filling her, slowly, then pulling out a little then pushing in again. She did that several more times, and each time was so damn good.

“Okay?” Clarke asked as she braced on her hands above her. “Are you still sensitive?”

“You’d think, but no. All good. Let’s go.” She squeezed Clarke’s arms and shifted, trying to take her deeper though they were already pelvis to pelvis.

Clarke leaned down and kissed her, then increased her speed, and Lexa wasn’t sure if it was her or Clarke making those soft little noises and moans as they moved together—

“Fuck,” Clarke said as she slipped out. “Told you it’s been a while.” She grinned and Lexa laughed.

“Practice, practice, practice.”

Clarke pushed back in and they started moving again but she slipped out a few seconds later and Lexa bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“I can see _The Onion_ headline now,” Clarke said as she sat back on her knees. “‘Area women engage in awkward strap-on sex’.”

Lexa stared at her for a second then dissolved into laughter, which make Clarke laugh, too, and she leaned down and kissed her.

“I love how you make me feel good,” she said, “even in that moment when the dildo slips out.”

Which made Lexa laugh harder. “That awkward moment…when the dildo slips out…”

Clarke snort-hiccupped and fell against her, laughing, but Lexa still managed to gather her close and pepper her neck and shoulder with kisses, and God, she loved having her in her arms.

“Did that totally kill the mood?” Clarke asked after a while, fingers tracing patterns on Lexa’s hip.

She chuckled and kissed her temple. “Not even close.” She guided Clarke’s hand lower to her folds and they both groaned, Lexa in utter bliss as Clarke lightly sucked on her neck and worked her gently with her fingers. And then she stopped and pushed off her, and flashed the sexy little smirk she used with her.

“I love how wet you get with me.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “So do something about it.”

Clarke grinned, got back on her knees between Lexa’s thighs, and slid in and Lexa’s breath hitched and they both paused when the cock was fully embedded, staring at each other, and there was something deeply intimate about this, something both vulnerable and powerful, and Lexa saw it mirrored in Clarke’s eyes and she pulled her down into a kiss, needing that kind of contact, too.

They started slow, and quickly found a rhythm and Lexa settled into it, letting things build, wanting to put off the inevitable, though she was already pretty close, the slide of the cock within and Clarke’s just-right thrusts blowing her mind and they were pressed chest to chest—

“Fuck, that’s good,” Lexa managed as she worked one hand between them and pressed her fingers against her clit.

“So is that,” Clarke said, breathy. “I love when you touch yourself.”

And that statement ratcheted up the hot factor for Lexa, too, and she increased her speed on her clit, the fabric of the harness rubbing the back of her hand as they continued to move together, sweat-slicked, panting, skin tingling, Lexa stretched and filled…fuck, there weren’t enough words to describe all her emotions of how good all of this felt.

“Right there—” and she cupped the back of Clarke’s neck with her free hand and kissed her as she came, pushed her tongue deep into Clarke’s mouth, and everything in her head went silent as a tide of sensation and heat washed through her, made her feel like she was suspended for a split second.

Sound returned in a rush and she fell back into herself and Clarke was kissing her neck slowly and gently and Lexa wanted to cry at her tenderness. She freed her other hand from between them and pulled her close and held on for a while, letting herself settle, breathing in the smell of Clarke’s skin and hair, enjoying the comfortable intimacy between them.

“I will forever appreciate our joint purchase,” Clarke said as she nuzzled Lexa’s throat.

She smiled and ran her hands gently up and down Clarke’s back. “Same.”

“I mean…I’m just gonna put this out there and say that I really love fucking you.” She lightly bit Lexa’s neck.

“Mmm.” She turned her head to give Clarke better access. “I love it when you do.” She squeezed Clarke’s ass. “And I’m a huge fan of doing you, too.”

“Same. God, I love us.”

Lexa laughed and hugged her again and Clarke kissed her and they spent a few minutes making out, slow and lazy, which made all kinds of warmth roll through her, and then Clarke looked at her, a question in her eyes.

Lexa nodded and Clarke carefully pulled out and loosened the harness. She took it off and wrapped it and the still-attached toy in the towel she’d brought from the bathroom and placed the bundle back on the bedside table.

She returned to her kneeling position between Lexa’s thighs and gave her a sultry look that easily would have caused Lexa’s clothes to fall off, had she been wearing any.

“So—” Clarke started but Lexa interrupted.

“How are your legs?”

She cocked her head, clearly puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Lexa braced herself on her elbows and looked up at her. “I mean, are they tired?”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and another sexy smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Depends. What did you have in mind?”

Lexa smiled back and crooked her finger in a “come here” gesture. “I want to taste you.”

Her eyes widened, and she flashed her smirk. “That’s an invitation I can’t refuse,” she teased as she straddled Lexa’s hips, then moved so she was straddling her torso.

Lexa ran her hands up Clarke’s thighs to the dark triangle of hair between them, almost but not quite touching there, but she could tell Clarke was wet, and she ached to find out just how much. She caught her gaze then gently stroked.

“Oh, God,” Clarke whispered. “More, please.”

And she did, teasing Clarke’s entrance, cupping her, massaging, then lightly flicking her thumb over her clit, and Lexa’s hand was quickly coated with her.

“Let me taste you,” Lexa said, urgent.

“I don’t think I’ve told you in a while how much I appreciate that you enjoy oral,” Clarke said as she moved closer to Lexa’s mouth, until she was straddling her head and the smell and sight of her filled Lexa’s senses.

“I so do.” Especially where Clarke was concerned and right now, she was entirely focused on making her feel really fucking good. She ran her hands over Clarke’s ass and Clarke lowered herself a little more and _God_ she was wet. So beautifully, deliciously wet. Lexa's head was slightly propped up on a pillow, which gave her a good angle, and she started right in, licking, sucking, teasing and _God_ the noises Clarke made when she did this.

“Fuck,” Clarke managed, breathing hard and fast. “I’m already about to come—” she shifted her position to help Lexa hit certain spots, which she did enthusiastically because she loved working Clarke like this, loved that Clarke was into it, too.

“You feel so good,” Clarke said. “God, your tongue.” She leaned forward and braced one hand on the wall and with her other cupped the back of Lexa’s head as she rode her mouth and was it possible to come from stimulating someone else? Hell, with Clarke, anything might be possible.

She gripped Clarke’s ass a little harder and plunged her tongue inside her and Clarke’s thighs started to tremble and she was making sexy breathy noises, which Lexa knew indicated she was close. Really close. She teased Clarke’s clit with the tip of her tongue, then, and Clarke groaned, long and low then went rigid, gasping between her teeth and at that point Lexa ran her tongue back and forth in long strokes, loving everything about Clarke’s reactions.

“Lexa…Jesus fuck—” and then she released with another groan and more wetness flooded Lexa’s lips as Clarke moved against her mouth then stopped, both hands braced on the wall. Her thighs were quivering harder and Lexa slowed her strokes until Clarke’s breathing evened out and then she stopped so Clarke could move and lie down next to her, which she did, Lexa helping.

“As much as I love that, I think I need to do some work on my thigh muscles,” Clarke said with a smile. She grabbed a coupled of tissues from the box on the bedside table closest to her and handed them to Lexa.

“I support any initiative that helps me do that longer,” she said as she wiped her face then put the tissues on top of the towel-wrapped dildo and harness.

Clarke snuggled against her, head on her shoulder, and Lexa held her close. “I’m a huge fan of that position,” Clarke said after a while and Lexa heard the smile in her tone.

“Thank God. Because I’m a huge fan, too.”

“Actually, I’m pretty much a huge fan of all the sex we’ve had. And all the sex we will be having. Because that is definitely my thing, is having much more sex with you.”

She grinned and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “I am one hundred percent on board with that. And thank you.”

“For…?”

“Being so open about sex and willing to talk about it.”

“Was that not a thing in your previous relationships?”

“Not really. I guess I didn’t feel as comfortable in those as I do with you. Which maybe isn’t fair to the people I was with before. And maybe I just needed to grow a bit and figure out more who I am and what I want in that regard, and not be afraid of putting it out there.”

Clarke didn’t respond right away, but she gently stroked Lexa’s belly. “It’s not easy, especially for women, to talk about what turns them on and to own their sexuality. Even if you grow up in the most supportive environment ever, it’s still hard to do.”

“Mmm.” Lexa squeezed her hand where it rested on her abdomen. “And when you’re closed off like me, it’s even harder.” She chuckled.

“See, that’s where we’re going to have to disagree.” Clarke propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at her. “You’re not closed off. You’re guarded. There’s a difference.”

She regarded her for a few moments, lost in her eyes.

“Closed off means you don’t trust, you don’t put yourself out there, and you sure as hell aren’t willing to, one, go out with someone like me and, two, get in bed with someone like me.” She smiled. “Guarded means you’re careful, but willing to take a chance if one presents itself.” Her smile morphed into a cute little smirk. “I, of course, am that chance. And if I recall correctly, you were the one who asked to take me home with you the first time we had sex.”

“Huh. Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

“And it fucking blew my mind.”

“The asking? Or the sex part?” Lexa teased, remembering that night, when they pulled up at their apartment complex and she told Clarke she really wanted to take her home. God, how she had wanted to. How she still wanted to.

“Both. I mean, things were leading up to that—”

“You think?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa laughed. “Point being,” Clarke continued, “a closed-off person would not have done that. Hell, a closed-off person would not have shared with me half what you did before I went home with you that night. And if I thought you were closed off, I wouldn’t be here now.” She pulled her hand free from Lexa’s and caressed her face. “You’re definitely not closed off.” She regarded her for a few moments. “You’re so far from that. And I’m so fucking glad you were willing to take a chance with me.”

Lexa’s chest filled with things she didn’t have words for, so she pulled Clarke into a kiss and then Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

“You’re stuck with me, Commander,” she said softly and Lexa smiled.

“You’re stuck with _me_ , Pancake Master.”

And fuck, the look in Clarke’s eyes—there was nothing in the world Lexa wouldn’t do for her.

“That’s the best news ever.” And Clarke kissed her, slow and sweet. “So did you want to do anything in particular tomorrow, our last day off before classes start?”

Lexa brushed a strand of hair out of Clarke’s eyes. “I was kind of hoping you might be up for a trip to the Skyview for burgers and pool.”

“Oh, my God, I love that idea.”

“Maybe Lincoln and Octavia can meet us.”

“Yes. Definitely. Indra and Gustus?”

Lexa stared at her, because it still amazed her, how open Clarke was to hanging out with her family. “I’ll call. See if they can spare a couple of hours. They’ll be glad to see you,” she added with a smirk before she kissed her again.

“I don’t care what we do as long as I’m with you,” Clarke said against her lips and Lexa was pretty sure she was floating again.

“Can your mom come? I know it’s short notice, but maybe…?”

“I’ll check, but this morning she said she was swamped for the next few days. But It’ll make her feel good to get an invite—” she stopped and stared at her. “Wait. You’re still wanting our parental units to meet?”

She smiled. “Yes. I would like that.”

“Oh, my God, you’re perfect.” She pecked her on the cheek. “I don’t think it’ll work out this time because of my mom’s schedule, but maybe that spring barbecue thing Gustus brought up at UnChristmas will. If they come to the Skyview tomorrow, we can get some possible dates figured out and I can float those past my mom.” She gave her a quick kiss. “And now I really have to pee. As much as I hate leaving my fucking awesome, hot, naked GF alone in my bed.” She got up and put a robe on and Lexa sat up and watched her, watched how the dim light played over her curves.

“I fucking love looking at you.”

Clarke shot her a look over her shoulder. “Lucky for me.”

“And me. And hey—um, do you think you might want some hot chocolate?”

Her smile sent waves of feels through Lexa’s heart. “I would love some. Want me to come over?”

“No, I’ll make it at my place and bring it back.”

“Tell you what. I’ll meet you there and help you bring it back and we can drink it and watch stupid TV for a bit and you can show me those mad cuddle skills you say you have.” She returned to the bed and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Sound good?”

“Completely.” And she knew she looked like a total goofball, knew that she had major heart eyes, but fuck, this was Clarke, and she was totally in love with her, and everything was amazing.

“Good. See you in a bit.” But she lingered, and her lips were warm against Lexa’s and then she pulled back and cupped Lexa’s cheek. “The first time we were together,” she said, “you told me that everything I am, you’re here for it.”

Lexa stared at her. “Yeah. And it still holds.”

“Same. Everything you are, I’m here for it.” And she kissed her, a soft, gentle meeting of their mouths. “Love you, Woods,” she whispered, and with a cute little smile, she gathered up the towel and tissues from the bedside table, Lexa too stunned to say anything.

She found her voice when Clarke was about to step out of her bedroom.

“Hey.”

Clarke waited.

“Love you back, Griffin.”

And her smile lit up every part of Lexa’s world. “Best news ever. See you in a bit.” And then she left and Lexa practically jumped out of bed, threw her jeans and sweatshirt on and went to her apartment to whip up the best batch of hot chocolate ever and when she and Clarke were snuggled together on Clarke’s couch, talking and laughing as they watched _D.E.B.S._ for probably the thousandth time, Lexa knew that she was home, that wherever Clarke was, that’s where she needed to be.

And God, it was amazing.

 

_fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. A novella kinda one-shot involving a certain purchase, but it also serves as kind of a bridge to the forthcoming book 2. *shrug*
> 
> Also, I clearly cannot fucking write ANYTHING in this goddamn 'verse without food and feels, people. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Here's an [enchilada recipe](https://www.mexicoinmykitchen.com/red-enchiladas-recipe/) similar to what Raven (and now Lexa) makes, with a red sauce. Raven, of course, makes her own sauce and that's going to add about 50 minutes to your prep time unless you make it ahead of time. Tweak it to fit your tastes and have fun with it! And invite me over. Because enchiladas.
> 
> THANKS for joining me for more Clexa in the "bang shui" 'verse! I am planning the larger Book 2, but it's going to be a bit as I'm writing an urban fantasy for publication. I have another Clexa AU fic that I think I'll start posting after the new year. Also, I'm working on a follow-up to "Grounded." So, yeah. Keeping busy.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.andimarquette.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/andimarquette) to check in and yell at me or share recipes or whatever.


End file.
